Fleeting Epoch Change
by ArchAnime
Summary: Inuyasha gets stuck in Kagome's time and he ends up having to stay for a while and go to school with Kagome. That's not all.. he's staying in Kagome's room! Full summmary inside. COMPLETE
1. Changing Epochs

**Fleeting Epoch Change **

**In case you are wondering epoch means era. It's another English way to say it. So basically the title means temporary era change. **

**Summary: Inuyasha gets stuck in Kagome's time and the well gets sealed! He has to live and go to school like Kagome. Well what happens when he has to share a room with her too? Her moms fine with it! Will the well open again and allow Inuyasha and Kagome to return to the feudal era to see their friends once more? (Hint: Yes, hopefully) **

**Desclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 1: Changing epochs **

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at the night sky. So many thoughts were going through her head. It had been a full year since Naraku was defeated and Kagome held in her possession the completes sacred jewel.

They had only retrieved the last shard that day. Her, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara that is. The others had no knowledge of the complete sacred jewel. Only Kagome knew. She didn't know if she was ready to tell them.

The thought scarred her. After Naraku died so did Kohaku and Miroku's wind tunnel. Kagura, Kana, and all Naraku's other demons and incarnations died with Naraku in the final battle.

When Kohaku died Sango cried for a long time and it took a long time for Miroku to convince her he was finally at peace with the rest of the slayers and so she went on living. Kagome was glad they all stayed with her and Inuyasha for the search of the sacred jewel. They could have moved on, but they chose to stay and fight be her side, as well as her hanyou companion's. Miroku and Sango were married not to long ago. They actually 'eloped' and sacred Kagome half to death.

It was one day on the road and they had stopped for camp. Kagome had awoken in the night and couldn't find Miroku or Sango. Sango had left Kirara back, as well as her weapons which was very unusual. That made Kagome worry worst. She had immediately woken Inuyasha up and dragged his tired form around frantically telling him that Miroku and Sango had gone missing. He tried to calm her down and release from her pulling, but was to tired and just followed her. Kagome had dragged the poor hanyou until the came to an inn and when Kagome told them about Sango and Miroku and how they were missing the man who owned the inn said they were staying in one of the huts. He tried to say something else, probably warn them, but Kagome quickly pulled Inuyasha to where they would be and barged in a 'very personal moment.'

Kagome blushed at the memory. She felt so bad that she had embarrassed her friends so much. Her hanyou had been totally disgusted with the whole thing and hadn't looked at Miroku and Sango in the same way for a whole month.

'_Speaking of Inuyasha..' _Kagome turned and looked over at the tree he slept against, more like half slept and kept guard. Kagome and him had grown much closer over the past two years they had known each other. They were rarely apart, but still had never admitted their feelings for one another.

Kikyo had died shortly after Naraku. Inuyasha wasn't as sad about it as you would think. He had avenged her and she died in peace. That was all he ever wanted for the priestess. Inuyasha never wanted to die with her. Not when he had Kagome to protect and a jewel to find. Not when he had already lost fifty years of his life pinned to a tree because of Naraku. Kagome had been very happy with his decision and it wasn't just because she didn't want to look for the jewel alone it was because she didn't want to lose the only man she ever truly loved and would give anything for.

She gave her hanyou friends a sad glance. His face was more titled to the ground than anything as he hunched over, but she could see his closed eyes.

She was worried about telling him. She would stay with him no matter what he chose, but the last thing she wanted was for him to use the jewel to become a full demon. It scared her. Not because of how his half demon side looked, but the way he acted. He didn't recognize Kagome. That was what scared her the most. She didn't want to lose him.

She pulled out her necklace with the jewel on it. She wondered when the best time to tell him would be. If she didn't tell him soon she knew he would be angry with her. She wasn't ready to tell him yet. She would tell him in the morning and trust whatever choice he decides to make.

**Morning**

Inuyasha was the first one awake like usual. He looked over at the sleeping kit and Kirara curled up happily sleeping together and than over at Sango and Miroku they were cuddled close. When his eyes landed on Kagome. He smiled. She looked so peaceful when she slept and so beautiful to him. She was definitely the only one for him. She was the only one he loved and over time he had grown to care for her ten times more than Kikyo.

Her stood up and his light, swift footsteps didn't wake a sleeping soul. He crouched down beside Kagome and brushed the hair from her eyes. She sighed lightly and turned more towards him. Something rolling from her shirt in the process. The necklace.

Inuyasha looked at it and realized something was different. he picked it up and examined it a little. What was it? What was different? Than it hit him. It was full! (A/N: Took him long enough.) His eyes widened. _'What the hell was she doing not telling anyone? A demon's probably already one their way to get this thing now that it's full more demons will be coming around.'_ He growled and wondered why she didn't tell him.

"Kagome." He said in an angry whisper as he lightly shook her small form. "Kagome get the hell up!" His voice was now a loud whisper and the girl below him fluttered her eyes open only to be met with glorious amber ones. She smiled.

"Good morning Inuyasha." She said.

"What the hell is your problem!" he bit out giving her a glare. She got a confused look on her face and than felt a light tug at her neck. She looked down and saw Inuyasha holding the sacred jewel attached to her necklace. She pulled away and grasped the jewel tightly and looked fearfully at Inuyasha. She could slowly feel tears coming. He was mad at her and she knew it.

"I... I'm sorry." She mumbled looking down in shame.

By now the others were up and gawking in shock. This was something they hadn't expected to wake up to.

"Sorry! You damn wench! How stupid can you get! Demons will be coming for the jewel and you. We should have never stopped for camp until we got somewhere safer. You risked.."

"The jewel!" Kagome finished his sentence in anger. "I risked the jewel. That all you care about isn't it?"

"No, you baka. You risked your own life." he said low. Kagome gasped in surprise that he had mentioned her before the jewel.

"I.. I was going to tell you this morning. I swear. I didn't tell you... because.." she hesitated.

"Because you want it for yourself?" He said softly with sorrow, as if he respected her choice if it was what she wanted.

"No.. because I was afraid." She said and looked at him. "I have to go." She took his hand and placed to jewel gently on it. She looked into his confused glance. "Inuyasha, I was afraid of loosing you." She said and kissed his lips so lightly they barely touched. She got up and turned from him and the others. She grabbed her bag. "Goodbye. I am going to home. I will miss you all." She said and began to run. Inuyasha recovered from the shock and bliss of the small kiss when he realized what she said.

He got up with the jewel and ran after Kagome to see Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo already running to her at their own paces.

Inuyasha got ahead of them and the well came into view and the smell of salty tears came into scent. He saw Kagome running to the well and without thinking dropped the jewel and lunged at her as she jumped. He grasped her waist tightly and they both fell into the well.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara looked down the well where their friends had gone. Shippo looked down and began to cry.

"She said she was never coming back!" he cried and Sango held in her own tears and pressed the orphan kitsune against her chest and let him cry.

"They'll come back. They will. They have too.." Sango said. She didn't want to lose more 'family.'

"Sango.." Miroku began. His wife looked over at him. "Look." He pointed to a small white ball on the field floor. The sacred jewel. Sango slowly looked over at it and gasped and suddenly fell to the ground crying like Shippo.

"Than it's really over than." She cried. "Kagome and Inuyasha are really gone than?"

"Sango, it'll be alright they'll come back."

"Miroku. Kagome was like my sister and Inuyasha was like my older brother... they both protected me and I tried protecting them and now they're gone." She pressed her face into his shoulder and cried. Shippo continued crying into her chest.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha and Kagome hit the well floor with a small thud. Kagome was whimpering softly and shaking in fear. She was afraid to death. She remembered jumping into the well and he thought rushed though her head. Memories of her and Inuyasha and the others went through her mind and she regretted jumping with all her heart. She wanted to die as she fell into the well. She was afraid of Inuyasha making the wrong choice, but _she_ had been the one to make the wrong choice.

Kagome shakily lifted her head and looked at Inuyasha. Her eyes shook as though she was trying to focus on him clearer.

"Why'd did you jump?" She asked.

"Like I'd ever let you leave me." He said with a grin. Kagome couldn't help, but smile. "Come on." He wrapped an arm around her waist and jumped out of the well with her.

"What about the jewel?" Kagome asked. "Don't you want to become a full demon still?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Kagome! You really think I would have went through all that trouble to make the Tetsusaiga lighter so I wouldn't become and demon again for nothing?" He questioned sarcastically. Kagome was a little surprised.

"But you said.."

"Forget it Kagome. I don't want the jewel if it means I have to loose you." This surprised Kagome even more. "We should go back. I left the jewel there. I'll get it. You wait here."

"Okay." Kagome replied and watched Inuyasha jump into the well, but he didn't go through. He hit the bottom! Kagome's eyes widened in fear. Had the well sealed on its own? "No.." Kagome saddened immediately. "Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara.. they're.."

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked jumping out of the well. Kagome looked at him with an apologetic glance. "Don't tell me the well closed.."

"I'm sorry.. I don't know how.."

"Just.. don't." Inuyasha said quietly. He looked down, but than grabbed Kagome and pulled her against his body. She gasped. "Just.. we'll find a way. Don't worry." He whispered into her ear. She nodded and cried into his shoulder.

"Inuyasha... I'm so sorry. I didn't think it would... this is all my fault.. I..." She couldn't say anymore. Inuyasha was shockingly stroking her hair to comfort her.

"Let's get going. We'll figure this out later." He said and they walked to the shrine doors.

Kagome was the first to enter. She looked around and noticed her mother cleaning the table. She looked like she had been working hard, but had her usual big smile on.

"Kagome?" Her mother looked up. "Oh Inuyasha's here. How have you two been?" She asked and continued cleaning.

"We're doing fine. Is Sota at school?" Kagome asked.

"No, of course not. It's Saturday." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"It's is?" Kagome asked. She hadn't bothered keeping tack of the days lately. She had also been gone for a whole month. "I guess I must have forgot."

"So Inuyasha how long will you be staying?" Mrs. H asked.

"He'll be staying for a while." Kagome answered for the slightly nervous hanyou. He probably was thinking Mrs. Higurashi wouldn't go for it.

"Really, how long?"

"We're not sure. The well.. ah.. is closed."

"So until you open it than? Kagome that might be a long time, even forever."

"I know mom." Kagome looked down sadly.

"Okay than. I'll get you some blankets and stuff later. Do you mind sleeping on Kagome's floor for now? I'll go and get you an inflatable bed Monday."

"My room.." Kagome stuttered.

"Well of course. He can't sleep on the couch when gramps is always falling asleep there and Sota would probably pester Inuyasha about playing games. We still haven't cleaned out the guest room.. plus Inuyasha really only comfortable with you dear. I hope you don't mind?"

"No, it's fine." Kagome said. She knew this was all true.

"Did you two have breakfast?"

"No." Inuyasha quickly answered. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Well than take a seat and I'll get you some. What would you like?"

"Ramen." Inuyasha answered for him and Kagome, before Kagome could say something else.

"Alright than. It'll only take a couple minutes." Mrs. H put down her cleaning stuff and washed her hands before preparing the ramen for her daughter and 'son in law.'

Inuyasha and Kagome sat at the table and waited patiently. Inuyasha's ears tweaked a little. He looked toward the entrance to the kitchen and before long Sota entered still wearing his pajamas.

"Hey! Inuyasha's here!" He said excitedly.

"Hey kid." Inuyasha said.

"He'll be here for a while." Mrs. Higurashi told her son. "So don't bother him to much." She smiled. Sota gave a small glare, but than smiled too.

**That's the end of the first chapter. What do you think about it so far? Okay this fiction isn't like the other ones I've posted and I don't have to repost it, because I have never posted it anywhere before. I am trying to regain some of my viewers, by posting fictions I was in the middloe of writing that might seem apealing. **


	2. The Basics

**I was wondering how long do you guys think this fan fiction should be?**

**Chapter 2: The basics**

**Monday**

Well Inuyasha had been at Kagome's for a full two days and boy had he learned _a lot_. He had gone through some intense schooling from Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome on school and things they were learning. Kagome was amazed at his ability to learn quickly. They had already signed him up for school and got his uniform. They made sure he was in all of Kagome's classes, except for one and that was math, just because Kagome's math class couldn't fit anymore new students. Inuyasha wouldn't start school until Thursday so he could still relax. Kagome wasn't going to school until Inuyasha did, just so she could teach the hanyou some things about her time in general. She would show him around.

Kagome and Inuyasha were currently sitting at the couch and eating cereal together as they watched something on television. Sota had already gone off to school and Mrs. Higurashi was somewhere around the house. Gramps was outside and cleaning like usual.

"This is stupid." Inuyasha commented. He was shirtless and wearing blue boxer _pants_, not shorts that had little red hearts on them. Kagome was just wearing yellow and peach, flannel pajamas.

"What's stupid?" Kagome asked looking over at him as she held a spoon full of cereal up to her face.

"This." He pointed to the television. "Ogres don't look like that and donkeys can't talk." (A/N: Lets say they're watching Shrek 2. I couldn't think of anything else.)

"Inuyasha." Kagome sighed. "I told you already that stuff on TV isn't always real. Some of it's fake.. make believe." Kagome continued watching the show and eating her breakfast.

"Feh." Inuyasha watched and noticed how Shrek had become a handsome human for the woman he loved. He frowned and looked at Kagome. He would do that for her too, but did she want him to be human?

Kagome noticed Inuyasha eyes on her and slowly turned to look at him. He looked like he was thinking.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha blinked quickly and turned away with a slight blush.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Something brothering you?"

"No." He lied.

They watched the rest of the movie and Inuyasha was glad to see Fiona preferred Shrek as an Ogre and hoped Kagome preferred him as a hanyou.

"Here." Kagome snapped Inuyasha from his thoughts again as she grabbed the bowl from his hands. "Let me wash this for you." She smiled and Inuyasha nodded.

After Kagome finished the dishes she joined Inuyasha on the couch and they watched another movie.

"Hello you two." Came a familiar, cheerful voice. The couple turned from the television and noticed a smiling Mrs. Higurashi come downstairs.

"Hi mom."

"Hey."

"Inuyasha I got you that inflatable bed you were talking about. I got it exactly how you like it. It's on Kagome's floor.

"K, thanks." Inuyasha stood up and went to go check the bed. Kagome followed.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled to herself. _'I wonder what the relatives think when they find out about my dog eared grand children.'_ She laughed to herself. _'That would be if those to ever decided to admit their feelings to each other.'_ She walked upstairs and stopped at Kagome's closed door. She was about to open it, but decided to listen in.

"Oh, Inuyasha it's so hard." Kagome's voice said.

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened.

"I like it like that." Inuyasha replied.

"It's bigger than the other one's I've seen too." Kagome said.

Mrs. Higurashi felt like she was going to be sick. She couldn't allow this to go on now! They could at least wait till everyone else was asleep. What was she going to do to stop them? She couldn't just walk in on them. She tried to calm herself down. _'I'll just talk to Kagome about it later.'_ She said and walked away.

"Inuyasha how can you sleep on such hard bed. It needs some air drained." Kagome said.

"I don't mind. I'm used to it, so leave it."

"Okay." Kagome said, getting up from the bed she was sitting on. (A/N: So while Kagome was talking about the bed, Mrs. Higurashi was thinking more perverted things.) "Suit yourself." She sat down on her own bed and let her head fall back into her pillow. She sighed in content. "So you ready to go out and see some more of Tokyo?"

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha said. Kagome sat up and thought for a while where the best place to start would be. _'Well this is five hundred years later than what he's used to. I should start with the basics.'_ She thought for a couple seconds on where the best place to start would be. _'Hai! That's it!'_ She got a big smile on.

"Okay here." Kagome tossed Inuyasha his haori. "Go into the bathroom and change out of your pajamas. I have to get changed." She said. Inuyasha grunted and left. Kagome quickly put on a white, turtle neck sweater over a t-shirt and put in a black, short skirt, that easily flared out like her school unifrom's skirt. She brushed her hair and slipped on some white addidas, which ankle socks.

Inuyasha walked into the room with his normal red haori.

"We'll have to get you some normal clothing later." Kagome said.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing. Just people here don't where that kind of clothing."

"Whatever."

"Okay lets go than." Kagome grabbed a hat from her dresser and quickly put it Inuyasha's head quickly. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out her door and ran downstairs. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse, and was about to walk out when she was stopped.

"Kagome dear." Mrs. Higurashi said. _'That was quick.'_ Mrs. H thought. "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking Inuyasha to the museum." Kagome said. Inuyasha was blushing since Kagome was still holding his hand.

"Okay be back by dinner time."

"We will." With that Kagome dragged Inuyasha outside and into the bright, sunny day.

"What's a museum?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome let go of his hand and he followed her as she walked slowly.

"It's a place full of history. I'm taking you to one where there is a bunch of Tokyo history. It's better to tell you what's been going on for the past five hundred years that you've missed than to start from here." Kagome explained Inuyasha nodded.

They walked mostly in quiet at first, but then Kagome began explaining places they were passing.

"Okay, here's something's you need to know for school."

"I've already learned enough about this school place." Inuyasha bit out. Kagome looked at him and than ahead.

"Yeah, you know about the learning and the things that we are being taught, but you need to know how to socialize a little better." She knew that it was futile to try and teach him that he needed to be less agitated with everything and he should talk a little more. "Okay first off people are going to want to know where you're from. Tell them you've been staying at the Higurashi shrine and you were getting some home schooling, but before that you lived in America for a while."

"America?"

"It's another country like Japan. Just don't worry about it for now. It's not that important to know yet." Kagome explained. She stopped and looked over to her side. "There." She pointed to Wacdonalds. "Is a fast food place."

"Fast food?"

"Yeah, it's food you can get on the go and it's really good most of the time. We'll stop there for lunch and I'll show you what I mean." They continued walking and came to the museum entrance. "Okay here we are." She explained. Inuyasha was in awe at the size of the place and followed Kagome in.

"Hello there." Greeted a lady who sat at a desk. Kagome paid the fee.

"We're here for the time-line tour." Kagome said. The lady smiled.

"Yes, I see you are prepared." She eyed the clothing Inuyasha was wearing. She picked up a phone and called someone to come over and give Inuyasha and Kagome the tour. The person took about five minutes to get there and looked extra happy. She was a woman in about her thirties.

"Hello." She shook Kagome's hand, but when she held her hand out to Inuyasha he only looked at her hand. She pulled it away a little embarrassed the young man had refused a shake. "I am Miya. I will be the one to show you around today."

"I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha." Kagome gestured to herself and than the hanyou.

"It's very nice to meet you both, now if you'll follow me?" She began to walk farther into the museum. Kagome and Inuyasha followed. She stopped at some inscriptions. "We'll start with AZUCHIMOMOYA MA, which is in 1568 -1600 Oda Nobunaga starts the process of reunifying Japan after a century of civil war. He is followed by a man Toyotomi Hideyoshi in 1536-1598. This all takes place around the time teh foundation of modern Japan is laid.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered not quite understanding what the woman was going on about.

"Hideyoshi's ambition to conquer Korea and China was thwarted by local confrontation. Arts such as painting, monumental decorative designs, and the tea ceremony continued to flourish." The woman continued.

"Just pay attention Inuyasha." Kagome said. Miya brought them to the next inscription.

"During 1600 -1868 Japan enters an age of peace and national isolation. Tokugawa leyasu founds new shogunate at Edo (now Tokyo). In 1635 the national isolation policy limits Chinese and Dutch traders to Nagasaki. Christianity is suppressed. Establishment of rigid social hierarchy ensures peace and stability throughout Japan. Samurai are ranked highest, followed by farmers, artisans, and merchants. By the early 1700s, cities and commerce flourish. A growing merchant class which enjoys Kabuki and Bunraku theater. The printing and publication of books increase and education becomes available to the urban population. Commodore Matthew C. Perry and his steam frigates arrive in Japan in 1853. The United States wanted to use Japanese ports as supply bases for its commercial fleet. Japan accepted the U.S. demands and opens its door for the first time in two centuries." Miya explained.

"Kagome, what's 'The United States'?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's part of America."

**A Little Later**

"In 1926 -1989 Japan experiences World War II and its aftermath, as well as economic recovery. Japan's liberal rulers are replaced, military-run cabinets make imperialistic inroads in China and Manchuria taken over in 1931" At this point in Miya's explanation Inuyasha was very interested. He had no knowledge of any of this and never knew there was another war. Kagome was getting bored because she had already been taught of all this by her grandfather. " From 1937-1945 World War II takes place and war in China is followed by invasion of Southeast Asia. 1940: Japan joins the Axis powers. In 1941 Pearl Harbor brings United States into war in the Pacific." She went on and on. "In August of 1945 the first atom bomb is dropped on Hiroshima, the second on Nagasaki. The emperor airs by radio a statement of unconditional surrender. Then in 1945-1952 democratic party government is restored and women gain legal equality and right to vote. Japan finally gained it's independence in 1951.

**Later**

"And in 1989 Global issues foster debate. In 1989 Prince Akihito succeeds to the throne. In 1991 the gulf War ignites controversy over Japan's role in the international community. In 1993, after Japanese troops are pulled out of a United Nations operation in Cambodia, the arguments go on." Miya took a deep breath of air at the end of the explanation. "And here we are in modern Japan." She looked at her watchers and noticed Inuyasha was very interested, but the young girl named Kagome seemed very bored and fatigued. She looked like she was going to pass out any moment. "Why don't you two take a seat and I will bring you a copy of the time-line, so you won't forget what you learned here today?" The woman said. Inuyasha nodded and him and Kagome went and sat in some chairs. As soon as they sat down Kagome's head fell upon Inuyasha's shoulder. He blushed. She snuggled a little closer to him ready to sleep.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha shook her a little and she began to mumble.

"Just pay attention. Don't ask questions." She mumbled. She must still think they were going through the presentation.

"Kagome, it's over. We should go." He whispered.

"Here you are." Miya appeared and handed Inuyasha two copies of the time-line. "I hope you enjoyed your time here. Please feel free to come back anytime." She said and left.

"Come on." Inuyasha shook Kagome a little more. "Kagome!" Inuyasha growled in annoyance. She fluttered her eyes open.

"Is it over? So soon?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah, now let's go."

"Okay, okay." Kagome and Inuyasha stood. "I wonder what time it is." She looked at her watch. "Lunch time." She said happily. "Come on. Time to show you what fast food is." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran out the museum doors with him and straight to Wacdonalds. She looked around and was glad that school wasn't over yet, or else her friends would probably be there and be waiting for an explanation on who Inuyasha was.

She looked around. There was some people there and even some people her age who had skipped school. There was young kids with there parents who were still to little to attend school and some who had half days.

"Come on." Kagome said as she walked to the end of Wacdonalds in the corner where she and her friends usually sat. Inuyasha said down. He didn't really like the smell of the place to much. Two many people occupied it and the smells of the foods were all mixed.

**Well sorry about this chapter being mostly about the history of Japan. Most of it was accurate and I got it from a site: www(dot)askasia(dot)org**


	3. Explanations

**Some of the information Kagome gives in this chapter are also from www(dot)askasia(dot)com**

**Chapter 3: Explanations**

"Okay Inuyasha what do you want to eat?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her and was about to say something. "Besides ramen." She encountered. He grunted.

"What _can_ I have?" He asked.

"Well lots of stuff." Kagome pointed to the menu above the counted and registers. Inuyasha looked at it and had no idea what any of it was. "Oh... well... you like meat and stuff... do you like chicken or beef more?"

"I like chicken ramen more." He answered.

"Well than you can get a couple WacChickens and I'll get a fajita and I'll make sure to get you lots of fries. I have a feeling you'll like them." She got up and went to order.

Inuyasha sat at the table with a long face. He was slightly confused about the museum. A lot of it was - unusually - interesting, (A/N: I personally hate museums. They bore me to death.) but Inuyasha didn't understand the times or dates. He would have to ask Kagome about it. He looked over at the girl who was paying the fee for the food.

She seemed bored with the whole thing. Was he supposed to be? He noticed her grab a tray of food and she brought it over. She placed it on the table and handed Inuyasha his drink first.

"I got you a coke to drink." She clarified.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha rudely asked.

"It's soda.. It's just something to drink. Most people love it.." Inuyasha reluctantly took a sip and found at first it tasted weird, because of the bubbly feeling, but otherwise it wasn't half bad.

"Good so you like it." She handed him two WacChickens and a cheese burger, just in case he didn't like one. Knowing him he'd probably want more. She also handed him a large fry. She took her seat and grabbed her own food. A coke, medium fry, and a fajita. She didn't eat half as much as the hungry hanyou did.

"What is this stuff?" Inuyasha eyed the food. Kagome took her finger and pointed to the foods as she explained them.

"This is a WacChicken. It's cooked chicken surrounded by bread or a roll, with some lettuce and mayo. Don't worry about what mayo is. It's just a topping for foods to make them taste better. This is a cheese burger. It's beef, cheese, and ketchup surrounded by a roll. Ketchup is another topping for foods. These are French fries. They're made from potatoes and salt. You can dip them in ketchup of you want." She finished and Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding. He took a fry first and really liked it and when he tried the other stuff he found he liked it very much, maybe even more than ramen. (A/N: Like that'll ever happen.)

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up with the time thing at the museum?"

"Oh... yeah that wasn't really explained. Well in Japan, the feudal period is generally dated from the late 12th century to 1600. These years are known as the Kamakura and the Ashikaga, or Muromachi, Periods. In Western Europe, the feudal period, often called the Middle Ages, began in the 9th century and lasted through the 15th century. During the feudal periods in both Japan and Europe, a ruler shared military and political power with loyal followers who controlled vast territories. During the latter half of the 16th century and the first few decades of the 17th century, Japan was visited by explorers, traders, and missionaries from Spain, Portugal, Holland, and England. The Japanese don't call this period the "Age of Exploration," because after a period of very limited contact with the outside world, Japan opened its doors to the West, which was in the 1860s. During that time the United States was engulfed by the Civil War, caused in part by industrial modernization. In Japan too this was a period of change and modernization." Kagome explained the best she could. Inuyasha nodded. He sort of understand a little better. "Here... um..." Kagome took out a pen and paper from her purse and drew a chart. "These are the times and stuff." She handed it to Inuyasha and he looked it over.

_Jomon ca. 10,000 B.C. ca. 300 B.C. _

_Yayoi ca. 300 B.C. ca. A.D. 300 _

_Yamato ca. A.D. 300 A.D. 710 _

_Nara 710 794 _

_Heian 794 1185 _

_Kamakura 1185 1333 _

_Ashikaga or Muromachi 1333 1568 _

_Azuchi-Momoyama 1568 1600 _

_Tokugawa or Edo 1600 1868 _

_Meiji 1868 1912 _

_Taisho 1912 1926 _

_Showa 1926 _

Looking at the chart Inuyasha got a better idea about it all.

"So you understand now?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha only nodded and continued his meal.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you know so much about all of this stuff?"

"Well we learn a lot of it in school and gramps is a big fan of history." She said taking a sip of soda. "So what did you think about the museum?"

"It was... interesting. I guess." He said. Kagome almost spit out her soda in surprise. She found it a little hard to believe Inuyasha thought anything was interesting besides ramen.

"Really?"

"Um... yeah, I mean it's not like I knew about any of it, so it was kind of weird finding out what was going to happen in the future."

"Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes went a little worried. "I forgot it was your future.. you have to promise not to tell anyone about any of this from the feudal era. It might effect things here. You can't even tell Sango and Miroku."

"Don't worry about it. Like I would waist my time trying to gives those baka's and explanation."

"Thanks." Kagome said and continued eating.

"Kagome!" Came a female voice. Kagome looked over and say her friend from school coming. She stopped in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hey, Ichii." Kagome said. Ichii was a friend from school she rarely saw. Ichii wasn't a very good student. She liked skipping and playing hooky, which was what she was currently doing. She had really short black hair. It was only like two inches long, like a man would where it. She was wearing her school uniform and had a couple bracelets on. She wore black mascara which went well with her black hair. She _definitely_ wasn't Inuyasha's type, but she wasn't ugly either.

"Hey Kagome, girl. So you're skipping too?" She said with a giant grin. "And with a cutie too. Your worse than I thought." Kagome blushed.

"Um... well.. actually he's going to go to our school and I'm just showing him around."

"Well it looks like a date to me."

"It's not!" Kagome quickly said as her ears began burning. She knew she was blushing. The blush caused a bigger smirk from Ichii.

"You sure?" She asked and turned to Inuyasha. "So what's your name cutie and where are you from?"

"His name is Inuyasha." Kagome answered. She knew Inuyasha was angry with Ichii for calling him cutie. She didn't want him to start bad mouthing her friend. "He's staying at the shrine and has had some home schooling there, but he's originally came from America."

"America?" Ichii's eyes lit up. "How was it there. Are all the boys really cute?" Inuyasha looked at her like she was a freak. She had starry eyes. Kagome pulled Inuyasha's shirt and whispered in his hat, where his ears would be located.

"Don't worry about her. She's a little boy crazy, just don't be mean, okay?" Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Boy crazy?"

"She's crazy about boys.. you know.. like she likes all kinds. She like loves them automatically if they're the slightest bit cute." She whispered. Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

"So are the boys cute there? In America?" Ichii asked regaining her composure.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha said. "I don't fricking judge men!"

"Ichii!" Called a manly voice. Ichii looked over to the door where it came from and a boy stood. Kagome knew this boy also. His name was Shiyuu. He was Ichii's current boyfriend and was a lot like her. Kagome guessed he had skipped school with her. Shiyuu has short black hair like Ichii. His face was masculine. He sort of resembled Hojo, except for the hair. He was taller than Hojo and slightly more built. He was _too_ built for Kagome to have any interest in him, but that was the type Ichii enjoyed. Shiyuu was Ichii's longest lasting boyfriend yet. Ichii went farther with Shiyuu than any of the others. Kagome knew they had already 'made love.' She though Ichii was still young, but kept to herself. After all Ichii was seventeen and was soon going to be an adult. She could make her own choices. Kagome would have minded more and probably talked to Ichii about it, but she had gotten a little more used to young people getting married and having kids, because of the feudal age. She personally wasn't ready for it, but if her friends were then go right ahead, she wasn't going to stop them, unless they were doing something dangerous. She trusted her friends to know whatever choices they made were usually right.

"Hey! Shiyuu! Come on over!" Ichii called. Shiyuu came over and noticed Kagome.

"So you decided to skip with your boyfriend too?" He asked.

"He's not!" Kagome said. Inuyasha didn't know what he meant by boyfriend, but let Kagome do the talking.

"Are you knew around here? I haven't seen you before." Shiyuu asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied.

"He's from America." Ichii said grabbing Shiyuu's arm.

"America, huh?" Shiyuu asked. Inuyasha nodded and crossed his arms. "How are things over there?" He asked. Kagome didn't mind Shiyuu as much as other boys, just because he had a brain and was nice. He wasn't good in school, but he was one of the cool boys. Although he was cool he wasn't a jerk, which Kagome was glad for. Usually Ichii's friends were big jerks and only wanted one thing. Ichii never gave it to any of them, besides Shiyuu though. It was Kagome's belief Ichii was Shiyuu's first too, since unlike all the other 'cool kids' Shiyuu didn't have a rep about being the type to always have sex with whoever he pleased.

"They're..." How the hell could Inuyasha answer that? He didn't know one thing about America, except some of it's history with Japan and that the United States was located there. "It wasn't to bad." Inuyasha crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha doesn't like talking about it much. His past was a little rough." Kagome filled the two teens in. They nodded.

"Inuyasha? That's your name? That's pretty cool." Shiyuu said.

"Ah.. thanks."

"So where are you two headed?" Ichii asked Kagome. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and his clothing.

"We're going to the mall." She answered.

"Really mind if we tag along?" Ichii asked. "We were going to go later anyway. Takamura, Choyuu, and Wakai are going to be there when school ends."

"Yeah, sure you can come." Kagome smiled brightly. Takamura, Choyuu, and Wakai were all cool like Shiyuu and all four boys were best friends. They all acted like one another, so she didn't mind them either. Takamura had personality like Hojo, except he wasn't a health freek/geek, Choyuu was nice, but preferred hitting on girls, although none minded because he was always just playing around. Wakai was matched Shiyuu in personality and was pretty tough. Wakai was currently dating Eri.

Kagome figured this would be a good opportunity for Inuyasha to meet some of the guys. She was glad that he would meet the one's she didn't mind first. That was he didn't start hanging around with the people she thought were utter jerks.

**Note: Ichii is the name Levon in English, Shiyuu is Leonard, Takamura is Hampton, Choyuu is Irwin, and Wakai is Owen.**


	4. Friends are ‘benefits’

**I hope you guys are liking this so far. I don't know how long I'm going to make this one, but it won't be as long as my other fan fictions.**

**Chapter 4: Friends are 'benefits' **

"So, are we going to go to the mall now than?" Ichii asked.

"No." Kagome said. "We have to make a stop at my house first."

"A stop?" Ichii gave Kagome a questioning look.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Kagome replied. Ichii nodded.

Kagome got up and threw away the food. After that they left and began walking to Kagome's home. Ichii and Kagome walked ahead of the boys, to the point Ichii thought neither of the boys could hear, but Kagome knew Inuyasha could hear perfectly clear. She could only hope Ichii didn't bring up any embarrassing subjects.

"So Kagome." Ichii nudged Kagome.

"Ah, yeah?" Kagome asked with a smile. Hope was slowly fading away from the looks Ichii was giving her. "Inuyasha's been staying at your shrine. As in the same house as you?"

"Um... yeah."

"So.. tell me everything."

"Everything?"

"You can't mean to say you and Inuyasha haven't.." Kagome's face turned at least 99 shades from the very personal question.

"No! Of course not!" She yelled.

Back with the boys Inuyasha was blushing himself, having heard the question loud and clear.

"So where you been staying since you arrived?" asked Shiyuu. Inuyasha looked over at the teen guy. "Anywhere around here?"

"I've been staying with Kagome." He answered and crossed his arms. He could only hope Shiyuu didn't ask the same type of question Ichii asked Kagome. He didn't trust he would answer it politely.

"The Higurashi shrine, eh?" Shiyuu smirked. "So are you and Kagome going out?" Inuyasha didn't know what 'going out' meant. At Inuyasha lack of answer Shiyuu clarified what he was trying to see. "Are you guys seeing each other."

"Yeah." Came the calm reply. He of course didn't really know the meaning of 'seeing each other' in Kagome's time, but could only imagine it actually meant seeing each other.

"How long?" Shiyuu asked.

"Um.." Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Over two years." Shiyuu went a little wide eyed.

"I don't remember Kagome ever mentioning an Inuyasha. So you've been together that long and you haven't..." Shiyuu cut himself off. Inuyasha looked at Shiyuu.

"Haven't what?" He asked. Shiyuu grinned a little.

"You know. You haven't had sex yet?" Shiyuu asked. There was a deep blush on Inuyasha's face.

"Feh, no!" He bit out. His voice indicated the he was slightly cranky over that fact, but he of course tried to make it sound like he would never want to. Shiyuu caught the want.

"You know there are lots of guys who want Kagome."

"What do you means 'want'." Inuyasha wasn't sure he liked the sound of that.

"Well look at her. She's a real beauty, plus she's got that innocent, sexy streak." Shiyuu said. Inuyasha held in a growl. He didn't like others talking about Kagome that way. He knew all to well that it was true.

Back with Kagome and Ichii was giving Kagome a detailed explanation of how sex felt. Kagome's face was ten times as red as Inuyasha's haori and she really was trying to tell Ichii to shut up, but she felt at a lose of words.

"So anyway.." Ichii finished. Kagome sighed in relief. "You and Inuyasha really should.." Kagome quickly covered her friends mouth and looked back at Inuyasha who was in conversation with Shiyuu and for that she was grateful. Kagome removed her hand from Ichii's mouth.

"That's enough okay. We aren't like you and Shiyuu are." Kagome said in what sounded like she was slightly disappointed.

"Inuyasha is so hot though Kagome! If he's going to go to our school you better make sure people know he's yours. The girls will be jumping on him. He'll have a wide selection."

"I don't have to worry about that." Kagome replied.

"What?"

"Inuyasha doesn't fall over woman. He's not like the boys in our school."

"He's a boy..."

"No he's a man and he's not immature." Kagome defended. Inuyasha caught it and felt a little proud. _'Okay maybe he's not mature, but when it comes to woman he is.' _Kagome thought. She gave her hanyou a quick glance. His eyes gleamed with a smirk. She blushed a little and turned to face the road ahead of her. The shrine was close by now. She started thinking about how much time she had for the mall in her head and estimating how much money she would have to borrow from her mom for Inuyasha. "Hmm..." She mumbled in thought. _'It's one now. Dinner is at seven, so that gives me... six hours. I'll just borrow as much money as I can and give her back the change.'_ She though in conclusion.

They came to the shrine steps and Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.

"Come on." She said. "Ichii and Shiyuu, you stay here." Kagome began to run up the steps. Inuyasha followed.

They went into Kagome's room without even saying high to Kagome's mother.

"You wait here." Kagome ordered Inuyasha as she ran into her mother's room and began rummaging through some old boxes. She pulled out some baggy, faded jeans, with red t-shirt with an X across the chest area. She pulled out some sandals. "This will have to do for now." She had grabbed some of her fathers old clothing. She ran into her room and saw Inuyasha sitting patiently on the bed. "Here." Kagome tossed the clothing to him. He caught it with ease. "Put that on."

"I'm not wearing this." He bit out.

"You will unless you want to be sat." She threatened. He gave her a glower and she walked out.

Inuyasha came back out of the room a few moments later wearing everything. Kagome smiled.

"Okay lets go." She went down to her mother.

"What are you two doing back so soon?"

"Mom, can I borrow some money. I need to take Inuyasha to the store to get him some new clothes.

"Sure, how much do you need?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"How much can I have?" Kagome retorted. Mrs. Higurashi gave Kagome a questioning look and than sighed.

"Here." she handed Kagome a great deal of cash. "Give me back any change."

"Thank you." Kagome hugged her mother and stuffed the money into her purse. "Let's go." Her and Inuyasha walked out and two the shrine steps. They looked down them and saw Ichii and Shiyuu having some 'fun' time.

Ichii and Shiyuu were kissing each other deeply and allowing there hands to roam around each others body... all in public! Kagome stared for a moment and thought about her being Ichii and Inuyasha being Shiyuu. She blushed. She would love to engage in Inuyasha in such a way.

"Should we interrupt them?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha grunted.

"They shouldn't be doing that all out in the open. The least they could do is get a room." Inuyasha said. Kagome gasped inwardly. Inuyasha's voice radiated with jealously. He wanted to do what they were doing?

"Come on." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him down the steps. "Hey guys!" Kagome called, before they reached Ichii and Shiyuu. The two pulled away from one another, blushing slightly.

"Sorry." Ichii whispered hoarsely.

"So you changed than?" Shiyuu asked giving Inuyasha a glance. He grunted. Shiyuu didn't mind Inuyasha's cockiness. He couldn't blame Inuyasha for not really liking conversation much and keeping his business to himself.

"So are you two ready?" Kagome asked Ichii and Shiyuu.

"Been ready." Ichii commented with a grin.

"Okay let's go than. We'll walk. It's only about a twenty minute walk from here." Kagome suggested. Everyone nodded and began to walk down the side walk.

This time Kagome and Ichii were behind the boys. Ichii had apparently signaled to Kagome that she wanted to talk to her in private.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked Ichii quietly. Ichii frowned deeply and slowed down so they'd be even farther away from the boys. Kagome was slightly worried that her friend was acting this way.

"Kagome there's something personal I have to tell someone I can trust." Ichii said seriously. Kagome nodded and waited. "You know.. how I told you about how my and Shiyuu went.. far?"

"Yeah.."

"Well..." Ichii looked like she was about to cry. Kagome was wondering why Ichii didn't seem this way just before.

"Ichii?" Kagome looked concerned.

"Kagome, I haven't been feeling well. I've missed my monthly 'friend', I have all the symptoms for.." She began to whisper. "Pregnancy." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Oh, Ichii." Kagome hugged her friend.

"Hey what's going on back there?" Shiyuu called. He noticed Ichii's depressed state.

"Hey, Iech, you okay?" Shiyuu stopped walked and looked fretful at Ichii. Inuyasha frowned. He had of course heard the whole thing. Kagome had told him that in this time you were supposed to wait to be married and that kind of stuff before having children of your own.

"No.." Ichii pulled away from Kagome. "Nothing's wrong." She wiped her tears. Inuyasha frowned even more that Ichii didn't tell Shiyuu straight out. It would be better for him to know. He would want to know if he had ever gotten Kagome pregnant. _'Woo, hold on. Kagome pregnant.'_ He stopped himself.

Kagome knew Inuyasha heard the whole thing and her and him explained worried glances.

"I'm going to go up with Inuyasha, Ichii. You and Shiyuu should talk."

"No, I can't tell him.."

"Just beat around the bush. See what he thinks about the whole thing in general." Kagome walked forward and Shiyuu walked back.

Inuyasha stood beside Kagome and they took the front for walking.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. If it was my woman I'd want her to tell me."

"Tell you? How would you react to something like that Inuyasha, tell me." She asked. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well if it was you.." He stopped himself again. "I don't know. It wouldn't be so bad to have a pup running around now that Naraku is gone."

"Oh, that's right.." Kagome looked down. "Things are different in your times."

"I don't see what the big deal about telling him is."

"Inuyasha it's not something you can just come out and say like it happens everyday."

"In my time.."

"In this time it's a very big deal. Especially if you're young. Some families become dishonored. Most men Shiyuu's age run when they learn their girlfriends are pregnant."

"Run?"

"They don't want the responsibility and so they take off and leave the girl all alone to take care of a child. It's sick." Kagome frowned.

"Anyone who does something like that could never be called a _man_." Inuyasha growled. Kagome smiled. She was glad he would never do something like that. Though, he was stubborn he was the best guy she had ever known. "Who the hell runs from a responsibility like that to leave someone else to deal with their problems?"

"A lot of guys here do it Inuyasha."

**Later**

Kagome, Inuyasha, Shiyuu, and Ichii all arrived at the mall. They had been walking around in there for sometime now and Inuyasha was carrying bags of clothing for himself.

They hadn't seen the guys that Shiyuu came here for and school had ended about a half hour before, so they should be arriving any minute.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat at the table in the food court, as Ichii and Shiyuu sat a table beside them. They were supposed to meet Takamura, Choyuu, and Wakai there.

Ichii's moods was brighter than earlier. She was of course covering her worry. Kagome felt sorry for her. She just another one of those girls who got caught in the wrong situation. Hopefully it would turn out alright for Shiyuu and her.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He had said such inspiring words earlier. One of the reasons she loved him was because of his train of thought. He was nothing like the jerks in the modern era. He wasn't a pervert and always took responsibility. Her never tried to take advantage of girls and wasn't constantly trying to flirt.

She suddenly felt that need. The strange need in the pit of her stomach. She had learned about it. Hormones caused it. It was the need for a woman to be motherly and use her instincts. _'I... I want to be a mother..?'_ She shook her head violently. That was definitely something she didn't need to be thinking about.

But for some reason now she couldn't get it out of her head. She could only imagine the feeling of holding a small child in her arms. A small child with silver doggy ears. She could take care of it and Inuyasha would be responsible. _'Inuyasha! What.. what am I thinking?'_ She tried to stop herself there, but her eyes wondered back up to Inuyasha.

**Flashback**

"_Well if it was you.." He stopped himself again. "I don't know. It wouldn't be so bad to have a pup running around now that Naraku is gone."_

**End Flashback**

She felt like an idiot for just thinking that way. She never expected Inuyasha would want children with her and she was to young anyway. She just needed to relax a little and get things off her mind. The stress was getting to her.

"Are we going to stay here all day?" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed tone.

"Inuyasha, calm down. Not all day. Plus I don't want to leave Ichii here all alone."

"She's not alone."

"Inuyasha." Kagome hissed. "She's probably nervous being around Shiyuu by herself.

"I don't see why." Inuyasha leaned back in his chair. "Can we just go. You humans are so clueless."

"We humans..." Her eyes narrowed. Inuyasha knew that looked and his ears flattened under his hat.

"Kagome!" A male voice called. Kagome turned her head and saw the three guys they were waiting for with them. Kagome happened to be friends with all of them. Takamura looked casual. Wakai had a grin plastered on his features and Choyuu was just smiling.

"Hey Kagome, how are things been going." Takamura asked.

"You been doing alright?" Choyuu asked with a tinge of concern. Kagome nodded.

"Thanks guys, but I'm fine... oh! This is Inuyasha." Kagome gestured to Inuyasha who had the protective sparkle in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, huh? You a new kid?" Choyuu asked.

"Hey guys." Shiyuu came up behind them with Ichii. They turned. Once they all greeted each other they moved and sat at a bigger table.

"So you never answered my question." Choyuu said looking at Inuyasha. "You a new kid? I ain't seen you around here before."

"Yeah." Inuyasha said simply. Kagome realized her was going into his normal 'not want to talk' stage.

"He's from America." Kagome commented sipping some soda. All three boys glowed with interest.

"America, eh?" Wakai grinned. "So where you been staying?"

"With Kagome." Inuyasha said casually. Takamura, Choyuu, and Wakai could help, but smirk.

"You two a couple?"

"...no.." Kagome blushed a little.

"So you're more?" Takamura asked with a little confusion.

"..no.."

"Family?"

"..no.."

"Friend?"

"Yes." Kagome said with a smile.

"A friend, huh?" Choyuu rubbed his chin coolly. "Friends have 'benefits.'" Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed and Kagome would have chocked if she didn't only have soda with her.

"We ain't friends with 'benefits'." Inuyasha growled. "We're just friends. Kagome's not that way." He crossed his arms and sat back against his chair.

"You seem disappointed about that." Wakai commented. Inuyasha half smirked.

"I wouldn't change a thing about her." He said simply. Kagome was surprised. Number one that he was so open, and number two she was stunned by his words.

"You like the shy type than?" Shiyuu asked. Inuyasha nodded and than stopped himself when he realized what he was doing. He just blushed and turned his head to the side.

"Who said that?" He bit out.

"Umm..." Kagome stood up from her chair and everyone looked at her. "We're going to go now. It was nice seeing you all again." Kagome pulled Inuyasha's sleeve without waiting for a goodbye from the others.

Choyuu huffed. "Guess with all this talk she wants to use her 'benefits'." The whole table giggled quietly to themselves.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey what's going on Kagome." Inuyasha asked as she dragged him out of the mall. Her cheeks were red.

"N.. nothing. It's just getting really hot. We should get back. Mom will be worried. I think it's time for dinner." She sure seemed to be in a rush. It was just like her to run off and escape the embarrassment. _'So shy.. yet so perfect.'_ Inuyasha thought with an inward grin.

**That was a pretty long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I thought some parts were a little comical, but that's my opinion. **


	5. Talking

**I really don't have much to say, except I truly hope you are all enjoying this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 5: Talking **

Kagome walked into her home. She could smell dinner as it brewed. She took in the smell, but wasn't hungry at the moments. She had filled herself with fast food earlier.

"Kagome you're home just in time for dinner." Mrs. Higurashi mentioned as she walked over to her daughter.

"Um.. I'm not really hungry." Kagome said. Inuyasha stood behind her wondering if she was alright.

"Oh.. um.. okay.. Inuyasha?"

"I'll eat." Inuyasha walked past Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi to sit at the table with Gramps and Sota as they awaited their food.

"Kagome are you feeling alright?" Mrs. Higurashi asked in concern. Kagome nodded.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"It's still early though.."

"Just a nap." Kagome walked up the stairs without another word.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. She could tell when Kagome was hiding something, than again she could be wrong. Maybe Kagome really was just tired.

Mrs. Higurashi went over to the plates she had set out. She placed Kagome's in the microwave just in case she would want it later. Then she picked up everyone else's plates one out of time and handed them to their rightful owners.

When Kagome's mother took her own plate she sat down at the end of the table and got a view of everyone. They seemed to be more quiet than usual. Inuyasha had already spent the last couple days eating with them, so that was nothing new. Although he usually only talked to Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. She needed to talk to Kagome about what she had earlier when she had listened in on them. It sounded so much like they were making love. Mrs. Higurashi knew they were meant to be together, but was definitely unsure is they were ready for that kind of thing.

Kagome's mother stood. Everyone looked over to her and wondered what she was doing. She left her plate there and began to walk away to the stairs.

"Mom?" Sota wondered what she was doing.

"I'll be down in a little bit. I just need to talk to Kagome about some things." She continued her way up the steps. The others watched her until she disappeared from site.

"What do you think she's going to talk to Kagome about?" Sota asked Inuyasha and gramps. Sota and the old man looked to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back and forth between them.

"What?" He questioned. They looked away quickly and began eating their food.

**Meanwhile**

Mrs. Higurashi knocked on Kagome's door once and entered. Kagome looked up at her from the book she was looking through.

"I though you were going to take a nap." Kagome's mother said with a small grin.

"I.. was... I just wanted to study some before I did." She shut her book, but not before her mother got a small glimpse of the title.

"Hormones and woman?"

"It's.. for health." She said placing the book in her desk drawer.

"Health, eh?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Yeah."

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No." Kagome looked away from her mother.

"You sure?" She went over to the bed and sat down. She patted the mattress, gesturing Kagome to come sit with her.

"Yeah." Kagome lied. She got up and sat next to her mother. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You know.. you can tell my anything."

"I know." Kagome looked at her lap.

"Okay.." He mother sighed. Kagome looked to her. "There _is_ something we need to talk about though. You and Inuyasha. I was hearing strange sounds from earlier.." she trailed off not exactly knowing how to word such a case. "It sounded like you two were.. having s.." Mrs. Higurashi was cut off as Kagome covered her mothers mouth quickly. Kagome didn't want to hear the word. It had gone through her head enough this day.

"Mom!" Kagome had an angry expression on. "How could you think that? What do you take me for?"

"Kagome." She pried the hand from her mouth. "It's not that. This things happens to many girls.." Kagome was blushing and looked down.

"Me and Inuyasha aren't together in that way. We're friends." She informed. She hated the idea of her and Inuyasha only being friends, but for now it was all they were and she couldn't help it.

"I understand that Kagome." She looked at her daughter intently studying her expression. "I guess I was just jumping to conclusions..." She stood up. "If you really have nothing to say than I'll go." She began to walk away.

"Wait." Kagome looked away as her mother turned to her.

"Yes?"

"I have some questions.. for health.. I couldn't find the answers in the book."

"Sure, ask away."

"Um.. is it normal for teenage woman to want children of their own?" Kagome asked finally meeting her mothers eyes. Which were now filled with worry.

"Kagome, you're not.." She cut herself off. She went back and sat over near her daughter. "Actually, surprisingly it is common in some cases. For instance if the teenage spends some time with a child, or has a friend happy with one, or one on the way she may to yearn for that. Though, teenage woman aren't suited to have children of their own and sometimes it takes time to learn this." Kagome nodded.

"Oh."

"Kagome, are you trying to say lately you've been having feelings like you want your own children?"

"Ah. No!" Kagome blushed. "It was a health questions that's all."

"Well alright than." She stood up. "Dinner is in the microwave if you ever come down and eat it." She left with that. Kagome looked down. She wanted more of an answer. She would just have to ask the health teacher. _'But.. I am supposed to be here with Inuyasha for another week.. oh well he can deal with me away for one day. Mom will just teach him more.'_ Kagome fell back into the bed and rested her head comfortably on her pillow. She glanced to the side down at Inuyasha's air bed. She wondered exactly what time it was. Looking over to her window she realized it was still pretty light out.

Kagome closed her eyes. She was tired. It was nice to sleep in a real bed _and_ have Inuyasha's protection at the same time. She rolled over onto her side and allowed sleep to overtake her body and mind.

**Don't be angry please. I know this chapter was kind of short. **


	6. Health Questions

**There a comical part here with Hojo. I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 6: Health questions**

Kagome opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched her arms in the air.

Her eyes came to fall on the sleeping hanyou. He was comfortably curled up in his blankets. He looked adorable. She smiled down at him.

Kagome averted her eyes to the clock and they immediately widened. She was about to be late for school. She would have no possible way of getting there in time. She had expected to wake up early since she went to bed extremely early and she had forgotten to set her alarm clock. He mistake.

Kagome sat up quickly and moved the blanket aside. She tripped over a grumpy hanyou and didn't even spare a sorry. She went straight to her draws and grabbed a clean uniform.

"Hey what's your problem?" Inuyasha asked with fatigue.

"I'm going to be late for school!" Kagome said in panic.

"You're not going for another week."

"I'm going today. I need to. You can learn from my mom. She'll take you to work with her." Kagome grabbed her brush, clothes, makeup, and other things she would need as she ran to the bathroom.

"Hey Kagome." Sota greeted. Kagome wasted no time in pushing him to the side and going into the bathroom. Sota nearly tripped, but ignored it. He was already dressed and ready to go to school.

Kagome didn't hesitate to get changed and brush her hair and teeth.

Inuyasha stumbled out of the room with his hand on his head to keep it balanced, since it felt like it weighed a million pounds. He hated morning headaches. It would last until he was fully awake though.

He went to the stares and looked down them for a moment.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she ran into him. She had been to hastily to stop herself in time and went crashing into Inuyasha and they both fell down the steps. Inuyasha of course had taken all of the pain, because he had used his reflexes to make sure Kagome didn't get hurt. "I'm so sorry." Kagome said getting up. Inuyasha only rubbed his head farther and gave her a glare.

"Next time watch where you're going!" He bit out and walked into the kitchen for some food. Kagome huffed. She put her back pack down and grabbed a zipper up sweater from the hallway closet.

Kagome slipped the green, hooded sweater on. She would need it just incase it was a chilly morning. She picked her backpack up and slung it over her shoulder.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" Kagome called to her mother.

"Alright, you'll need to hurry. Have a nice day dear." Mrs. Higurashi replied. Kagome walked out the door with one last goodbye and a wave.

Mrs. Higurashi went to the counter and grabbed a glass slowly filling it with orange juice. She was a little concerned about her talk with Kagome last night and had a feeling it wasn't just a health question.

"So..' Mrs. Higurashi wasn't so sure how to word what she wanted to ask. She handed Inuyasha the glass of orange juice. He sniffed it and began to drink. "Have you and Kagome been planning on children?" Okay she definitely didn't want to say it like that.

Inuyasha's eyes amplified and he spit the orange juice out from his mouth, coughing.

"W.. what.. who said that!" He looked at Kagome's mother.

"Oh.. no one I was only wondering." She took a seat across from Inuyasha. You do know a child is a big responsibility? You and Kagome aren't ready for that yet." She continued. Inuyasha was blushing like crazy and wondered who put these ideas in this woman's head.

"What! Are you crazy? Who the hell said anything about me and Kagome having kids? We ain't having kids, we aren't even mates _yet_."

"It was just a question." Mrs. Higurashi answered. She decided to take note on the 'yet'. She would have to be careful with them and keep an eye on them whenever possible. She didn't mind them being together one bit, but if Kagome was thinking about children.. well she just couldn't have that at this point. Inuyasha and Kagome were too young for children of their own.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome walked quickly. She had a little bit of time. More than she thought she would have. Maybe she wouldn't be late after all.

She sighed. Good thing too. Her attendance was bad enough. She didn't need to add more tardy days to it.

Not that it mattered much. She didn't know how far she would make it in school. She had missed so many days. She had no idea whatsoever they were learning. She was actually a little glad Inuyasha had got stuck in her time with her. It would give her some time to catch up and after that they would try and find some way to get back to the others.

Kagome knew very well Inuyasha wouldn't enjoy being in her time for to long. He hated the smell. He didn't know like anything about it. He wouldn't like school. He would miss his freedom and demon slaying and he, like her, would miss the others. The only thing about this time that Inuyasha liked was probably her and the food.

Kagome looked up as she came to the school door entrance. Everyone was entering. It seemed the bell had just rang. _'Yes!'_ She thought happily. So she was just on time.

She ran to the school's entrance and ran through the doors and straight to her locker. She quickly tried remembering the combination. It wasn't much use since she hadn't used it in so long. She took out a slip from her backpack where she kept it. After a little bit of rummaging she found the slip and did her combination.

At this point people were entering the classrooms. She through her backpack in and grabbed all the necessary books. She looked at the door where the teacher stood with a tapping foot. Kagome gave her a nervous smile and grabbed the rest of her things and hurried past her teacher.

She sighed. She had made it. A few eyes were on her. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were all watching her. They looked glad to see she had made it to school. Shiyuu and Takamura were in her homeroom, but Chiyuu, Wakai, and Ichii weren't. Sadly Hojo was.

Kagome walked over to her desk at the back of the classroom. She waited patiently for the bell to ring. It wouldn't for another five minutes though, leaving her pretty much bored.

"Hey Kagome. You came." Eri said happily. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. I had to rush not to be late." Kagome informed.

"So how are you feeling?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah, how's that herpes going?" Yuka questioned. Kagome giggled timidly.

"Ah.." _'At least it's a real illness this time.'_ "Fine." She commented.

"Class calm down and wait for the bell." Kagome heard the teacher say. She noticed the class was very rowdy and throwing things.

"Did you study for that test?" Yuka asked.

"Test?" Kagome's eyes twitched nervously. "What test?"

"The one we have in math."

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned to see Shiyuu and Takamura looking her way.

"Where's that Inuyasha guy?" Shiyuu asked.

"I thought he was going to come with you." Takamura asked. "He was a pretty cool guy."

"Ah.. well he's going to come in a few days."

"Oh.. hey how about you and him come down to the club tonight?" Takamura solicited. "My uncle owns that one down on your street. I think it'd be cool to have Inuyasha and you come down there. They don't got any serious drinks or anything, so you don't got to worry about that. They have some bloody marries, but that all." Takamura gave Kagome a smile. "Since my uncle owns it, there wont be a problem getting you two in there.

"I.. don't know. I'll ask Inuyasha about it."

"Hey what about us?" All three of Kagome's friends said.

"What are you guys complaining about. You know Wakai invited Eri and if Eri comes you guys are going to too." Shiyuu said slyly while crossing his arms. "You'll definitely follow if Kagome comes." All three girls giggled.

"Well whatever." Takamura spoke. "Stop by and check it out."

"We'll try." Kagome replied. The bell rang. She gathered her books and stood up and walk off to her first period class, her friends followed behind her.

"Hey so, Kagome. Who's this Inuyasha? Is he the aggressive, two-timing, boyfriend you're always talking about?" Eri asked. Kagome blushed.

".. Um.. yeah." She walked into her math class and took her seat. She recalled being told there was a test in this class moments before and took a deep breath. Math had been her easiest subject, until the feudal era. When she started falling behind she found math to be the most complicated to catch up in.

"Alright class take your seats and prepare for a test." Ms. Tanaka educated. Kagome let her head fall on the desk. _'So there really is a test.'_ She hated this. She hated knowing she was going to take this test only to fail. She hadn't had anytime to study. She hadn't even known about this test until only moments before. She didn't have any idea whatsoever what this test was on, besides it was in the subject of math.

Ms. Tanaka began handing out the test one person out of time. When she got to Kagome she stopped. Kagome looked up at her in question. The teacher was smiling.

"I know you haven't been here for any of this. So just do you're best. You can come back and make it up if you like. I'll be here for extra help." Kagome nodded happily.

"Thanks, I'll need it." She commented. Ms. Tanaka handed her the test and walked off to the next student. Kagome looked at the test with a new found confidence. She began.

**After Math Class**

Kagome smiled happily. It was hard and she knew she probably failed, but she was glad the teacher had offered extra help and a chance to make up the test.

"Kagome." Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka walked up to her.

"So how'd you do?" Yuka asked.

"Horrible." Kagome answered with a smile. Her friends gave her an incredulous glance. "But I get to make up." They smiled in understanding. "And I'm going to stay after for extra help."

"You'll need it." Eri told. "So are you going to be coming to school tomorrow?"

"I don't know, but I'll be coming more often now. I think my illnesses are disappearing for a while."

"That's great!" All three girls hugged Kagome.

"What's great?" A familiar voice asked. All three girls turned to see Hojo standing with something in his hand.

"Kagome's illnesses are going away and she'll start coming to school more often." Yuka advised. Hojo's smile brightened.

"That's wonderful to here." He handed Kagome a basket. "Here." Kagome took it and opened the top.

"Ah..?"

"They're a bunch of antibiotics. I figured they'll help you out with something's. I made sure to buy all the most expensive kinds." He enlightened. Kagome nodded and smiled a fake one.

"Thank you. I'm sure they will..."_'not' _"...help." Kagome waved as Hojo walked off. He was much to persistent for her to handle.

Kagome went to her locker and put the basket in there, while she took out the books she would need for next period.

**Last period**

Kagome sat through the class listening to the speech Mrs. Oita was giving. It was a speech about anorexia and obesity. Kagome wasn't to interested in the conversation. It was all something she had heard before. They had learned the same things the years before and the year before that. They were only refreshing her memory.

"As we should all know smoking has been the number one killer in America for some time now. Statistics show obesity is catching up. Which is why it is very important we all have healthy eating habits and get plenty of exercise." Mrs. Oita grabbed a pointer and began to point to a chart. "If you will take out your food pyramids I'll explain a healthy diet."

Kagome took out the food chart from her folder and looked it over. She didn't really eat much of this stuff. She usually just ate whatever the feudal era had to offer, which was pretty much rice and fish, and of course she would bring modern ramen for Inuyasha. She had occasional brought other ninja foods there, but that was all.

She was bored looking over the chart. The soul reason she had come to school this day was to speak to the health teacher about hormones. She had been in the feudal era and missed the lesson. Kagome wasn't having the same urges today, as she had yesterday. She hoped it was only a one day thing. She didn't want to be driven to the wrong choices.

"All right you may put the charts away and prepare for dismissal." Mrs. Oita stated. Kagome put the chart away. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow."

The bell rang and all the students grabbed there things and began to leave. Kagome went straight to the health teacher.

"K.." Hojo stopped himself as he grasped the fact Kagome was speaking to the health teacher, so he listened in.

"Mrs. Oita.. we need to talk." Kagome adjusted her books in her arms. Mrs. Oita smiled at her.

"Of course. What is it you need?"

"Well you see.. I missed the lesson on teenage.." She coughed feeling a little embarrassed. Mrs. Oita nodded in understanding and Kagome continued. "Well I just wanted to know if it's normal for girls my age to have..." Deeper blush. "Urges.."

"Urges?" Her expression became confused. "There are many types."

"Well I don't know.." Kagome hated this and didn't want to continue. She wondered is she should even continue at all considering the urges were gone. "Urges for children and.. and.." Her face looked about to explode. Mrs. Oita waved her hand in awareness.

"No need to continue. I get it. Yes.. actually it is common. There's nothing to worry about. As long as you understand that it takes a lot of responsibility to have children and that it's not worth quitting school for, then you'll know that you should wait until your older for it."

"I know.. it was just a question."

"Alright than." Mrs. Oita smiled. "Have a nice day."

"I will, you too." Kagome walked out of the classroom to see Hojo standing there listening in at the door. "What are you doing?"

"Ah.. ah.." He stuttered. "I was just.. listening in." He answer hoarsely. Kagome frowned. "Kagome." Hojo grabbed her hand in a similar way as Koga. "I am here for you and if you need.. to settle your urges I'll help.." Kagome's eyes widened and her face became a maroon.

"What?" She pulled her hands away and smacked him. He had a red mark across his cheek and looked at her in surprise. "I'm fine thank you!" She stomped off to her locker. _'I can't believe he just said that!'_ She got all her things from her locker and went to her math class for some help.

**Meanwhile/Later**

Inuyasha paced around in the living room. Sota was sitting watching television an and Inuyasha happened to be in the way.

"Where is she. She's late." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, she probably just stayed for some extra help or something." Sota explained. Inuyasha only growled deeper.

"She should be back by now."

"If your so worried maybe you should go and find her." Sota suggested. Inuyasha looked at the door thinking it over. '

"Maybe you're right kid." Inuyasha grabbed his hat off the coffee table. He put it on his head and went straight to the door. As he went to open it he felt a pain on his face as the door slammed into it.

"Hey everyone, I'm home." Kagome said cheerfully. She failed to notice hitting Inuyasha right away. When she did notice she laughed a little nervously. "Sorry about that." She ran past him not in the mood for an argument. Inuyasha growled and rubbed his face.

"You should be!" He called to her as she ran upstairs.

**That's the end of another chapter. I hope you liked it and if you have any suggestion I'm all ears.. or in this case eyes. **


	7. Inuyasha's First Day Of School

**I'm skipping to Monday. **

**Chapter 7: Inuyasha's First Day Of School **

Ding! Ding! Ding! The alarm clock rung. Inuyasha growled. He hated waking up to that sound. He had woken up to all last week, while Kagome was going to school on her own and left him to learn with Mrs. Higurashi. He had to admit he had learned a lot though. He was a very fast learner and figured it was because of his blood. Royalty tended to have an ability for learning, especially when you were royal in demon and human terms. A princess for a mother and a lord for a father.

"Come on." Kagome said tiredly to Inuyasha as she sat up in her bed. "You're coming to school with me today. Mom has your uniform downstairs."

"Uniform?" He had been explained why he had to wear it and hated the idea of wearing something so tight. He especially hated the idea of shoes. His uniform was black, like all the other boys in Kagome's school. He also had black adidas, with white stripes to go with it.

Kagome had filed his claws the night before. By that night they would be sharp again, but they would be filed down for the day. He was allowed to where a hat to school. Kagome had gotten it excused, telling the school that he was religious. He hated the hat as much as the shoes.

"I'm coming." Inuyasha sat up. Unlike Kagome, he had no problems getting up early. He was always getting up and getting like no sleep. It was nothing new to him. It wasn't new for Kagome either, but she was only human.

Kagome moved the blankets off of her completely and got up. She walked to the door and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Hurry, you can't be late on your first day."

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha got up a little shakily, trying to brush off his sleep.

Kagome walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Her things were all already in there. She had kept them in there all week, since Inuyasha had been occupying her rooms in the mornings.

She began to get herself ready.

**Later/ On Kagome and Inuyasha's walk to school**

Kagome and Inuyasha walked peacefully. Inuyasha would make an annoyed sound every so often. He was really annoyed with the hat and shoes.

Kagome was slowly getting more and more ticked off with the sound of Inuyasha's annoyance.

"Will you stop?" Kagome asked in a frustration filled tone. Inuyasha looked at her as if shocked.

"How can you even where these things?" He asked incredulously. "They're... horrible! My feet can't breath. No one." He crossed his arms. Kagome gave him a questioning look.

"No more?"

"You're not wearing that anymore in the feudal era. When we get back there you're wearing clothes that allow you to move."

"Inuyasha, unlike you, I'm used to these cloths. They're not a problem for me to wear."

"They _are _a problem.. for _anyone_." He crossed his arms over his chest. His hair was tied back in a down ponytail and his uniform was more lose than the normal ones the men wore in Kagome's school. Inuyasha insisted in having some air. His hat matched his uniform. It was black with a white crescent moon on it, which was the only thing that made it look in anyway 'religious'.

"They're a problem for you." She stopped talking when she saw they had reached the school. They had been on time, which was good. It would give Inuyasha a couple minutes to meet some new people. Of course Inuyasha wasn't the sociable type and would probably start a fight before he made a friend.

"Hey there!" Kagome and Inuyasha turned to the voice that greeted them. Choyuu stood with a grin that slowly mowed across his face. Kagome had a feeling in her gut making her want to run and hide. The look on his face was the obvious face that meant he had some perverted comment he was about to shout to the world about Inuyasha and Kagome. "You're finally here." Choyuu said to Inuyasha who only nodded.

"Yeah, well..." Kagome ducked a little and put a hand behind Inuyasha and tried to push him forward.

"So... you two seem happy together. You use your 'benefits' yet?" Choyuu questioned. Kagome blushed.

"Inuyasha, you're here." Wakai came up with Shiyuu and Takamura followed behind him.

"Finally." Takamura stated. "We thought you were never going to make it and move back to America."

"America?" A girl voice interrupted from somewhere. The voice seemed interested. The girl pushed past Choyuu to stand face to face with Inuyasha and Kagome. _'Nozomi.'_ Kagome sighed. The classic guy stealer stood there. She had shoulder length black hair and dull blue eyes. She wore her uniform like all the others, but trimmed the skirt. "You're a new kid?" Nozomi asked Inuyasha. He gave Kagome a questioning look. She nodded.

"Yeah, what of it?" He snapped. Everyone gave him a somewhat confused glance. Inuyasha didn't like the way this girl was making Kagome feel and so he had become protective. He could sense her uncomfortable condition as soon as this girl had spoke. He had smelt the anxiety and hated it.

"I was just wondering." Nozomi answered. Inuyasha grunted a little and crossed his arm, trying not to glare. After Nozomi's moment or surprise she tried to smile. "Well, since you're new, maybe you'd like someone to show you around. I can clue you in on all of the things going on."

"He's already been clued in." Kagome answered for Inuyasha. Nozomi looked at 'Higurashi' with a slight jealous wonder.

"Higurashi showed you?"

"_Kagome _did." Inuyasha replied. Kagome's mood seemed to be slowly cooling. She was obviously happy with the way Inuyasha was dealing with this girl before him. _'He's talking to her like a villager he dislikes...'_ Kagome thought. _'Which means he ignored my advice...'_ She squinted a little, but decided since she would rather have him treat Nozomi this way than have her all over him, that she could let it pass.

"She showed you _all_ the things you'll need to know.. including what kind of people are cool." She smiled. "And not." She looked to Kagome. Kagome felt her eye twitch.

"I don't need someone to tell me how to see people." Inuyasha's hand slipped to Kagome's side and Kagome's eyes widened in stun as Inuyasha pulled her closer.

"Well.." Nozomi became more jealous each moment. She had liked this character as soon as she had seen him and him being all over Kagome like that would not do. She had nothing to say though. "Stay with Higurashi for now, but later.." She grinned. "You'll be crawling to me... Hojo will beat you up if he sees you all over _his_ woman like that." Kagome immediately hated Nozomi for bringing up that subject.

"'His' woman?" Inuyasha growled a little. "Tell me.. who is this Hoho guy?"

"Hey Nozomi, shut your trap." Takamura's voice interrupted. "Hojo ain't the type to fight and Kagome doesn't belong to him. You're just mad Inuyasha ain't all over you."

"Takamura you should be more careful when you speak to me." Nozomi got in his face with a wicked glare. Takamura's eyes narrowed a little.

"How about this.." He stepped back a little. "You're cut. We're through." He walked off. Nozomi stood there in surprise. She had just been dumped in front of all these people. She looked around in shame.

"You did it to yourself." Wakai commented. "You shouldn't be hanging all over one guy while you're dating another." Wakai of course couldn't stand Nozomi because of the way she was. Takamura was a good friend of his and one of the best in the bunch. He didn't deserve someone like Nozomi hurting him and going off cheating.

"You shut up." Nozomi gave him a cold stare before walking off to find herself a new man, well.. not find one, more like catch one. Inuyasha. She knew the perfect way to do it. Get Hojo. She would could persuade Hojo into a fight with Inuyasha. Hojo didn't looks so tough, but Nozomi had seen him fight before and he was no push over. She figured once Hojo beat Inuyasha, Inuyasha would stay away from Kagome and go running to her. (A/N: Little does she know.. Inuyasha's no push over either)

Since Hojo cared for Kagome and just happened to be Nozomi's _cousin_, Nozomi figured she could convince him.

"Who the hell is Hoho?" Inuyasha was still caught on the subject.

"Hojo, Inuyasha. It's Hojo." Kagome corrected with a sigh.

"I don't care if it's Hojo, homo, or hobo. Who is he?"

"He's just someone." Kagome answered.

"Someone as in...?"

"Someone you don't need to know just yet." _'Hopefully we can get through the day without them crossing paths.'_ Kagome could hear a ringing sound and turned towards the school to see the kids entering. "Come on." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve and began to drag him in.

"Hey!" Inuyasha wasn't so enthusiastic about being pulled around. Kagome brought him into the school. All the teens went to their lockers and to homeroom. Since Inuyasha had no locker yet, he had to wait for Kagome.

Inuyasha followed Kagome into the first class, along with Takamura and Shiyuu right behind. Nozomi came in alongside Hojo.

"Okay first we have to get you introduced." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. He nodded. Kagome and her mother had already explained the procedure and everything. He would go to his classes and learn and tell everyone who he was and what not.

He wasn't to happy with the thought of learning. He knew all he would need to know for the feudal era. This school this was just a waist of time.

"Excuse me." Kagome began to the teacher who sat at her desk. The teacher was the cruelest teacher in the world and hated students who were always tardy and didn't do to well. Meaning Kagome. Kagome didn't like the teacher to much, because she acted this way and so she was a little worried about introducing Inuyasha. She didn't want this teacher to get the wrong idea about Inuyasha, just because of her. "Mrs. Hamada?" The woman at the desk placed her papers down slowly and moved her glasses so they would be set on the tip of her nose and under her eyes.

"Yes?" Mrs. Hamada questioned. Kagome stood a little taller.

"We have a new student here. The office wanted me to introduce him since his papers weren't fully processes yet."

"And what gives you the idea you had to initiate him. Is he not capable of introducing himself?" The teacher snapped. Kagome felt her patience dissipating.

"I was asked.."

"Answer the question Ms. Higurashi."

"I am.."

"Will you just shut your trap and listen to what she has to say you old hag." Inuyasha bit out. Ms. Hamada was a little taken aback and the students were all a little in awe and admiration.

"Well I never.." The teacher held her hand to her heart, as though she had been shot. "I am going to have to submit a referral for that young man."

"Referral?" Inuyasha looked over to Kagome. Kagome looked at him and then the teacher.

"Please." Kagome began. "It's his first day. He was.. ah.. saying something he got off a movie. His language skills aren't so wonderful." Kagome lied. The teacher gave Kagome a look that soaked into the soul and could pull put any lies. Kagome had covered it very well in the teachers eye.

"Alright. One last chance. Now speak. Who are you?"

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha who?"

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha who?"

"What about him?" Inuyasha asked as him and the teacher began a never ending conversation.

"What is your last name sir?"

"He doesn't have one." Kagome interrupted.

"You have no surname?" Inuyasha was confused with the question. Kagome realized in this modern era you must have a last name. She wasn't really thinking clearly.

"Actually it's InuTaisho. Inuyasha InuTaisho." Kagome replied. Inuyasha began to understand. Just like Kagome had two names - Kagome and Higurashi - he now had two - Inuyasha and InuTaisho.

"Alright than Mr. InuTaisho, take a seat."

"Call me Inuyasha." Inuyasha walked to a seat the was empty beside Kagome.

"Geez, Inuyasha." Shiyuu looked upon in high regard.

"You called her an old hag and everything." Takamura laughed a little. "Good job, but you better be a little more careful. If you get a little more serious with the teaches will get you kicked out of here. They're dying to see some more students fail. High school teachers are way to strict."

"Kicked out?" Inuyasha wasn't really to caught up on the consequences.

"I'll tell you about it later." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded. There was the sound of the bell and the students moved on to their next period classes.

**Later**

Inuyasha slugged over as he walked to sidewalk, beside Kagome. She wasn't as warn down as him, but she was used to sitting through classes. Inuyasha on the other hand loved to be up and about.

"You were way to fidgety." Kagome commented out of no where. Inuyasha looked to her.

"What?"

"You wouldn't stop moving and talking and interrupting and insulting the teachers.. that's definitely a bad first impression.. today was your first day and they gave you a break, but soon they'll start suspending you and stuff... which is when they take you out of the school for a few days or even longer, much longer. They can kick you out for good. Mom won't let you stay at the shrine if she thinks you're a bad influence Inuyasha. You got to be more calm in class." Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked. He was tense at first, but then just leaned into her as well. So they supported one another as they walked.

"Whatever. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Just try and do better. For my sake and yours."

"Okay. For you than." Inuyasha wrapped one arm around Kagome's shoulder. For some reason this show of affection wasn't to surprising to Kagome. They were growing closer each day.

**That's the end of that chapter. More romance coming up soon. I liked ending it with a little fluff. **


	8. A Surprise Visit and A Wake Up Call

**On to the next chapter we go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 8: A Surprise Visit And A Wake Up Call **

Kagome sat on her bed as she examined her text book. It had been two weeks since Inuyasha had been going to school already and he was doing better than his first day. Both the students and the teachers were beginning to enjoy him being there. Though other than school and homework nothing else really happened. Things had been kind of boring.

Kagome was glad that Takamura, Shiyuu, Choyuu, and Wakai were his main source of friends in the school, besides her of course. As stated earlier the four teen boys were good influences. They were cool _and_ smart, plus they weren't half bad looking.

Kagome was currently studying for a test she would have in science. Science was confusing when you missed so much of it, but Inuyasha seemed to be zooming through, like it was no problem. She would definitely have to get some help for him later.

He was downstairs doing homework. She had sort of kicked him out to study. He had gotten better in school like he said he would, but he was still fidgety. She didn't blame him really. It was just he had an extremely high energy span. He needed some way to work of steam and energy. Kagome decided to keep a mental note that she would have to find some other activities for the hanyou.

Kagome found studying a little complicated when she felt guilty for kicking Inuyasha out of the room. She groaned. Guilt was evil and that was all there was to it. She needed help on science anyway.

Kagome moved her book and shut the cover. She stood up, straitening her pink, silk pajamas and heading downstairs. It was only 8:00pm, do everyone was still awake doing there own thing.

Kagome came to the living room and saw Inuyasha sitting on the couch in the dim room, while he hovered over his homework. His ears twitched as he acknowledged Kagome's presence. He looked over to her.

"What now?" Kagome ignored the snap in his voice. He had the right to be a little angry.

"How about you come on up? Are you finished with your homework?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha grabbed his books.

"Yeah." He answered. Kagome smiled, she could tell his attitude was getting lighter.

"Could you.. um.. help me study for science?.. I don't really understand." Kagome asked with a small blush. Inuyasha stood up.

"What's there to understand. It's common sense."

"For you maybe."

"Yeah, sure I'll help." Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and his ears suddenly began to twitch. He looked to the door.

"What is it?"

"Someone's coming."

"Really. Do they smell familiar?"

"Not really, but sort of... kind of like your mom."

"My mom's upstairs." Kagome walked over to the door and peeked out the blinds. She could see a figure walking to the door, but it was still dark and she couldn't make out who is was, but for some reason she was getting a little nervous.

Kagome went over and locked the door.

"MOM!" Kagome called from downstairs.

"Yes, dear?" Kagome's mother called in reply as she began to make her way down the steps.

"Someone's here." Kagome retorted.

"Really?" Mrs. Higurashi went to the door and she too checked the blinds and she too was unable to make out the person. Then the knock came. It was loud. A loud knock that only a man would make. "I'll see who it is." Mrs. H went to the door and opened it. She was shocked to see the person who stood there.

Kagome's eyes went wide and Inuyasha was just confused. He had no idea who it was.

"Hey there." The man said to Mrs. Higurashi.

"Shin!" Mrs. Higurashi hugged the man in joy. The man who happened to be her husband. "How have you been? How was it? Did you get to see a lot of the country?"

"I saw all I needed to know I was better of here with you and the kids."

"The kids?" Inuyasha looked to Kagome.

"He's my dad." Kagome said holding in some of her excitement. Her dad, also known as Shin pulled away from his wife and looked at Kagome. He smiled brightly at her. "Dad!" Kagome hugged him happily. She had missed him so.

"Kagome, dear. How are you?"

"Everything's fine." She pulled away and wiped a stray tear of joy from her eyes. "Oh.." Kagome had forgotten for a moment that her father had never met Inuyasha. "This is Inuyasha." Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha.. eh? I've heard a lot about you. Every time I get on the phone with Kagome she's always talking about you and the Mrs. is always mentioning how she loves your ears. I think Kagome's even more fond of them though."

"So you know everything."

"Of course, I'm Kagome's father." The man smiled at Inuyasha an Inuyasha just gave him the normal expression he gave to anyone who wasn't Kagome. Bored and annoyed.

"Dad!" Sota came running down the steps after hearing all of the commotion and jumped into his fathers arms. Gramps followed shortly behind Sota, but settled for a hand shake with his son-and-law, Shin.

"Come on." Mrs. Higurashi began to go towards the couch. "We want to here all about your adventures."

"Um.. mom, me and Inuyasha are going to head upstairs. We have to study I wanted to get an early nights sleep." Kagome walked up the steps with Inuyasha and headed into her room.

"Wait.. they're staying in the same room?" Shin looked at his wife.

"Yes."

"What about the whole feudal era, well thing?"

"The well is closed. Inuyasha will be staying until it's reopened."

"But you're allowing them to sleep in the same room...?"

"I trust them dear and you should too. Kagome is a smart girl and she is old enough to make her decisions."

**Meanwhile**

Kagome plopped down on her bed and Inuyasha took a spot next to her.

"So who's this Shin guy?"

"He's my dad. I just told.."

"No.. I mean why was he gone and why haven't I ever even heard of him?"

"Because he left before I met you. He went on a trip around America to study different cultures and people and stuff. He had wanted to go ever since he was little and he left about a month before my fifteenth birthday, which was right before I met you."

"So what made him decided to leave so suddenly?"

"Ah... I don't really know. It was just something he decided to do."

"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"What do you mean 'feh'."

"Something smelt fishy about that guy."

"Inuyasha he's my dad!"

"So what? That doesn't change the way he smells." Inuyasha said with a small glare. Kagome sighed and picked up her text book.

"Let's just study alright?"

**The Next Morning**

"Good morning Kizoku." Shin kissed his wife on the cheek. (A/N: Let's call Mrs. Higurashi Kizoku.)

"Morning."

"Is about time we get Kagome and Inuyasha up for school."

"Yeah, the alarm clock usually wakes them up, but I'm sure Kagome's wouldn't mind you getting her up."

"Alright." Shin made his way up the stairs and into Kagome's room. He slowly peaked through the door after opening it a crack and was met by two sleeping teens. One problem. They were sleeping together in the same bed.

Shin didn't know what to think of it. He was - after all - the father to the seventeen year old girl, who was sleeping cuddled against what looked like an eighteen or nineteen year old hanyou man. He noticed the text book still open and came to the conclusion they had fallen asleep while studying. He had an inner battle with himself whether to wake them up and separate them or just let them get up on their own.

Since he hadn't been near Kagome in over two years and since he had barely even met the hanyou, he had no idea how they would react to certain things. They could be embarrassed.. angry.. glad. He was clueless as to how they would feel.

He decided as a father it was he duty to separate their sleeping forms. He walked over to the sleeping two and looked on as to how he should wake them. He went to place a hand on Kagome to shake her, but before his hand could touch his daughter another hand shot forward and grabbed his arms. He winced in pain.

"Owe." He noticed the hanyou was now half awake, since it was the hanyou who grabbed his arm.

As soon as Inuyasha realized what he had done to Shin he pulled his arm back and rested it peacefully on Kagome beside him. Wait... Kagome! Inuyasha jumped up blushing and sort of pressed himself against the wall.

Kagome was awoken by all the jumping around and noise and looked at Inuyasha who looked like he was about to get sat until he reached hell.

"What's wrong?.. and why are you on my bed?"

"I... I.." Inuyasha studded and it was obvious to Shin the two had no idea the way they had been sleeping.

"You two had fallen asleep beside each other." Kagome's eyes widened. She had no idea her father was in the room. She slowly turned her head away from Inuyasha to face her father, Shin.

"Oh." She answered. "We must have fallen asleep while we snuggled... I mean studied! Studied." She had gotten her hope mixed up in her words. She blushed deeply and her father smiled.

"I figured. You had the text book sprawled out across you two.'

"Text book?" Kagome looked at the book on her bed and remembered her test. "Oh no.. we fell asleep before I had a chance for any serious studying..." Kagome frowned. She hoped the test wasn't as hard as the teacher made it sound.

**Later**

So much for hope. The test was just as hard as the teacher had warned, if not harder. Mr. Gifu paced the classroom. He checked on each student and watched to make sure no one was cheating.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha. He sat beside her. He seemed to be bored with the test and yawned. Kagome glared a little. He could get through things so simply, while she had such a hard time. She was glad he was smart though. _'Hope shouldn't even exist... all it does is get people's hopes up.'_ Kagome thought with irritation. She realized the sentence didn't sound correct, but ignored it.

"Ms. Higurashi, now is not the time for day dreaming." Mr. Gifu warned. Kagome looked at him and blushed. She hadn't realized she had been staring at Inuyasha. She turned back to her test and began trying to work on it. It was sort of useless. She had to guess most of it.

Kagome had been doing better in math now that she had gotten extra help. She had always zoomed through history, especially since for one her gramps was always talking about it and second she pretty much lived it. She had health and enrichments, which were simple. Science was her only complicated subject now.

Kagome tapped her pencil as she went to think over another question. She bit her lip in thought. Inuyasha wasn't in her social studies class, which was third period. He was in all of her other classes though. Inuyasha's only class, which he didn't pass simply was language arts. He hared grammar and writing. Kagome personally thought that class was just as easy as history. Writing was no problem for her.

Kagome went back to thinking about the test. She decided since she didn't understand much about valence electrons she could just guess.

"Alright times up class. It's about time to move onto your next period classes." Mr. Gifu informed. Kagome groaned in annoyance. She hadn't even had time to finish. "Pass your test up and the front person from each row bring them up.

The students did as told.

**I'm going to end it here, because the next parts are going to be more on the school subject, which has nothing to do with the title to this chapter. **


	9. Bets In Gym And Kisses At Lunch

**Well as always I hope you guys are enjoying what you are reading. I love this fiction. Writing it is enjoyable. I plan a lot of LIMES in the future and a LEMON as well. **

**Chapter 9: Bets In Gym And Kisses At Lunch**

Kagome sighed as she handed the teacher her science test.

"Maybe you'd get more done if you didn't daydream so much Kagome." Mr. Gifu informed. Kagome ignored the comment, since it wasn't the first time a teacher had said that to her.

"Hey Kagome." Eri came to her side, along with Ayumi and Yuka. "How'd you do."

"Do you have to ask?" Kagome looked behind her and saw Inuyasha talking to some of the guys. Wakai, Choyuu, Takamura, and Shiyuu were all with him. Kagome turned back to her friends.

"So you were dreaming about Inuyasha the whole time than?" Eri asked with a sly grin. Kagome blushed a little.

"No.." Kagome trailed off. "I was just thinking about how science was the hardest class." Now that she though about it she should have daydreamed about Inuyasha. It would be more fun than thinking about classes and she would still get the same grade on her test. She smiled a little.

"We have gym next." Yuka looked down and sighed. "I hate gym."

"What's so bad about gym?" Kagome, personally, enjoyed gym. She was pretty good at sports and it was a lot more fun with Inuyasha there. He always showed off in that particular class. He was definitely the most athletic person in the class and she was the second most athletic. All that demon slaying and Naraku/Jewel shard hunting had paid off and made her a lot more fit than she had used to be.

Kagome walked into the woman's locker room with her friends and grabbed her gym bag off her back. She began to remove her clothes and was only wearing her under clothing as she was about to slip on her t-shirt.

"Get off me!" She heard someone say and looked to the door and her face went beat red. The boys pushed Inuyasha into the woman's locker room as a joke. Inuyasha growled and turned only to be met with screaming half dressed girls and best of all a half dressed Kagome. He gulped and found it a little hard to deny staring. Kagome was blushing and began screaming with the rest of them.

"SIT! Sit sit sit sit!" She screamed. Inuyasha went face first into the ground and grunted in pain.

"Alright now!" The woman gym teacher went over to Inuyasha and pulled him off the ground. "No coming in here. Woman only!" She pushed him out and Kagome sighed. She began finishing dressing herself.

"Wow." Kagome heard Yuka's voice echo in her mind. She turned to her friend.

"Wow what?"

"He was totally staring at you." All the girls giggled. "He wants you." Yuka whispered. Kagome blushed and slipped on her shoes. "Oh and he is SO hot!"

"Shut up." Kagome squeaked over her embarrassment.

"Well it's true." Ichii said. Kagome glared at all her friends.

"Lets just get through gym." Kagome opened the locker room door and was met with a crowd of boys talking and showing off and stuff. One would see how high they could jump on a basketball court. One would see how far they could thro a football, kick a soccer ball, bat a baseball, run the track, lift the weight, and just whatever. Kagome knew Inuyasha could do the best in all of the sports. He was stronger and faster than all of the boys before her.

Inuyasha happened to be sitting down talking with Wakai and Choyuu.

**Meanwhile**

"So what'd they look like all bare bodied and stuff?" Wakai asked.

"What do you mean they?" Choyuu began with a grin. "Inuyasha was probbably staring at Kagome the whole time." He laughed a little. "Was she as good looking bare as clothed."

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled.

"Sorry." Choyuu laughed and waved it off. "But seriously was she?" Inuyasha only growled and ignored the question.

Three gym teacher walked out of the locker rooms. Two were boys and one was a female. Since the class could do what they chose for gym it wasn't as though they had anything to do or say.

Inuyasha looked over to the girls he saw existing the locker room. Kagome was one of the first ones to come out. She has a small blush across her cheeks as her friends were saying something to her, while they grinned. Inuyasha was unable to make out their conversation over everyone else's voices and grumbled something incoherent.

"So what kind of tricks are you going to show us today?" Wakai questioned.

"You've shown us how you have no problem jumping to the hoop and throwing a football farther than us. What now?" Choyuu waited for a response. "How about you lift some of those waits. We can go to the other side of the gym and gather a crowd to bet you on how much you can lift?" Inuyasha shrugged. "Alright come on." All three guys stood up. "Attention students!" All the kids turned to him. "We're heading over to the weight room to see how much Inuyasha can lift. Who ever wants to come hurry." Choyuu, Wakai, and Inuyasha walked to the weight room half of the gym, followed by a crowd.

Kagome was at the front of the crowd. Who ever would bet Inuyasha some real money was sure to loose it. Inuyasha would be able to lift anything they had in store for him. He had so far gained plenty of money over bets in gym and was destined to gain more.

Inuyasha took a spot where he could lift the bodybuilding weight.

"Okay, let's start with.." Wakai went into thought.

"200!" Some yelled from the crowd.

"Alright 200 it is." Wakai added weights to the think. "Now Inuyasha lift this over your head." Inuyasha nodded. He picked it up with two hands and no problem. The crowd cheered. Inuyasha put it down, seeming a little bored with the whole event. "You seemed to lift that pretty easily. How about we add another 100."

**And So On**

At this point there was no more weight left in the gym to add and Inuyasha was still having no problem. It was more difficult than in the beginning, but not by much. The crowd was cheering happily. That is for those who hadn't lost their money on bets.

"Inuyasha you've set a new school record." Choyuu congratulated.

"Alright that's enough, class is over. Go and get yourselves ready for lunch." The gym teacher spoke over the crowd, everyone went to the locker rooms to clean themselves up and change into their normal school uniforms.

**Later**

Kagome sighed. She was sitting with her friends for lunch and they were only keeping their minds on the subject of boys. Kagome grabbed an apple and walk into the open field. Students were allowed to go wherever they chose for lunch. They always went out to this field.

Kagome saw a tree up ahead as she walked. She looked around and noticed no one was around. She sighed in bliss. She had wanted some alone time to herself. It was a beautiful day, leaving it a perfect time to think.

Kagome leaned against the tree and looked upon a plain field. Her friends and fellow classmates were up ahead. _'So..'_ Kagome zoned out the rest of the world as she got caught in her thoughts. _'Dad's back.. what's going to happen now... I wonder how Inuyasha and him will get alone.'_ Kagome sighed. The sun shining down on her was making her tired.

She closed her eyes feeling it hard to stay awake. She fell into an early slumber.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's change in breathing from where he was sitting with the guys. He had been keeping an eye on her. He stood up when he realized she was sleeping.

"What's up, Inuyasha?" Takamura asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha just walked off in the direction of Kagome.

"He just can't stay away from her." Choyuu laughed a little. "Not that I can blame him."

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha made it over to Kagome and couldn't help but grin a little. She looked so peaceful when she slept and she only slept him once in her sleep, which got him more joyous than necessary.

He knelt before her and looked upon her face. His eyes scanning to her lips. They were slightly parted. They looked so warm and welcoming. Calling to him. He recalled their first kiss. Kagome had told him she had been afraid to give him the jewel because she was afraid of loosing him. (A/N: It's in chapter one.)

She had only barely touched his lips than and now he wanted more. More of her lips. More of her body. More of _her_ altogether. He felt himself whimper as her very being called out to him.

He leaned forward. When he realized he was only mere breaths from her he backed off blushing. Kagome stirred as she seemed to sense his presence near.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome eyes opened slowly. She looked at him closely, taking in the fact he was there. She took a moment to think about what was going on and how close they seemed to be. She smiled a little.

"Kiss me." She said softly. Inuyasha looked half shocked and was about to stutter out a 'what', but Kagome leaned forward. "Kiss me." She whispered again. Inuyasha gulped. He wondered if she was still half a sleep. She seemed pretty awake to him.

"I.. I.." He was cut off as Kagome's lips covered his. He gasped. After a moment he pressed his lips closer to Kagome wanting more of her.

All time seemed to freeze as their lips were combined. Inuyasha was amazed. A kiss with Kikyo was nothing compared to this and there was a simple answer for that. He loved _Kagome_ not Kikyo. Kisses were only nice when you loved the person you kissed. A small whine erupted from Kagome. She was enjoying this kiss as much as Inuyasha.

Inuyasha licked Kagome's bottom lip, in question of entrance. Kagome slowly and shyly opened her mouth for his tongue's entrance. As his tongue tipped her own her face heated up in a deeper blush. She was nervous now that their tongues had the opportunity to explore.

"Hey you two cut it out. Lunch is over." Choyuu's voice interrupted the moment. He could be heard chuckling (A/N: I hate that word.)

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away from one another with bright blushes. They were glad to see Choyuu was the only one who noticed their closeness. All the others were two busy heading back to the school.

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped off.

"Finally you've decided to use your 'benefits'. These two weeks were boring with no one to tease." Choyuu grinned. _'Yup, he's Miroku's definitely his ancestor.'_ Kagome thought as her and Inuyasha walked past him to the school. Choyuu followed behind them with his arms crossed.

**That's the end of another chapter. I think there will be a LEMON in the next chapter.**


	10. Passion And Trouble

**I really enjoy writing this fiction and I am grateful to all of my reviewers. It's really great to see how people feel about my fictions. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this stroyline**

**Chapter 10: Passion And Trouble **

Kagome walked down the steps. Everyone was out celebrating her fathers return. He had been there for three days now. As much as she would have loved to go, Inuyasha wouldn't do so well if he had to use manners at a restaurant and so she stayed home with him. Not that it was a total lose. She and Inuyasha had a couple of hours to themselves.

This could work out okay. Kagome finished her way down the steps and saw Inuyasha sitting on the couch, watching some television show. One leg was hanging from the couch, while the other was up and his elbow rested on it. One of his hands held the remote. He was wearing a silk shirt. It was silver and only halfway button, exposing his bare chest. Since it was only 3 quarters sleeve him arms muscles showed off. He wore black dress pants. _'God.. he looks good like that.'_ Kagome blushed as she realized what she was thinking.

"Hey." Kagome walked over to him. After his ears twitched he turned to her. "What are you watching?"

"Feh, like it matters. This is boring."

"Well if you had any speck of patience we could have gone out with the others."

"What and wear the hate and file my nails down some more. No chance." He looked back over to the TV, his boredom never waning. He felt the couch vibrate a little as Kagome took a seat beside him.

Kagome wasn't to excited that Inuyasha was watching the discovery channel. _'No wonder he's bored.'_ Kagome looked for the remote and saw it in Inuyasha's right hand, which was bad for her since she was to his left. She groaned a little. _'Oh well.' _She reached over his form, causing a small squeal of surprise from him. She grabbed the remote from his hands and smiled in victory.

"Hey, I was using that."

"Well maybe you should put on something more interesting." Kagome held the remote up to the Television and changed it.

"And I was watching that."

"Not anymore." Kagome felt someone's hand over hers and looked to it to see Inuyasha trying to steal the remote. "Hey!" She and Inuyasha began a little tug-o-war match with the remote. "Give me that."

"You give it to me."

"No. I want it."

"I had it first." The began to tug it back and forth and their tugging pulled them off the couch. The rolled around on the floor trying to get the remote. "I was.. using it!"

"You were watching discovery!"

"Who cares. It's better than your shows."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!" Kagome finally pulled the remote away from him and cheered a little. She only then realized the position they were in. She was under Inuyasha and his body was atop hers. His chest mostly bare and his lips mere breaths from hers. Her heart began to pound against her chest and she became anxious.

"It.. is." He whispered also caught in the moment. He leaned down a little and his lips hovered above Kagome's a little longer before he fully pressed them against hers, closing his eyes as she closed her own.

"Mmm." Kagome moaned on his lips, only succeeding in having him kiss her deeper. Kagome felt a Inuyasha growl echo into her mouth, causing a small tickle on her throat.

Kagome slowly and reluctantly wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. His hands were gently rested on her waist. The passion and heat of the moment seemed to rise. More moans, deeper kisses.

"Wait." Kagome stopped him. He looked at her with a shade of bewilderment. "Someone will see us.. upstairs." She said in a hoarsely tone. Inuyasha nodded and got up and off of her.

**Upstairs**

There little act continued. Kagome and Inuyasha were on the bed kissing, but this time much more furiously than last time. Inuyasha could smell every ounce of arousal coming from Kagome. Kagome could sense all the arousal coming from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was on top and Kagome was on the bottom. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his torso. She could feel his member pushing against her and his was definitely _awake and ready_. Kagome would have blushed if she had not been so caught up in the intimate moment between them.

Thunder banged against the windows and the sound of rain pouring was distant to the two people who confused time. Each moan caused the moment to become more passionate.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha kissed down her neck now. She was breathing raggedly, yearning for more than this.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha's continued his kissing parade.

"I.. need you to know.." She cut herself off for a moment. "I want you to know I love you." Things became silent and the kisses stopped. Kagome waited for a reply. Inuyasha replied first by kissing her lips again and giving her a smile. "Do you.."

"Do you have to ask?" He smile brightened a little. "I love you too." He leaned down and nuzzled her neck. It was Kagome's turn to smile. "Kagome?" Inuyasha removed his head from her neck and gave her a serious look. "Will you be... mine?"

"Only if you'll have me." Kagome giggled a little and Inuyasha kissed her once more. The passionate moment continued.

Inuyasha's legs separated Kagome's, making her feel more exposed than ever. The manly hand went to Kagome's side and pulled her up towards him more and the other one went beneath her shirt.

As soon as Inuyasha hand came in contact with Kagome's chest her scent spiked and her back arched toward Inuyasha. She moaned once more.

"KAGOME!" A voice called out to her. The sound seemed to be muffled for Kagome, but Inuyasha pulled off of the girl beneath him immediately.

"They're back." Inuyasha informed Kagome.

"But it's only been about twenty minutes." Kagome fixed her hair a little and went over to the door. Her mothers voice called out to her from downstairs again. "Come on." Kagome opened the door and fixed her clothes to make them less disheveled.

Inuyasha followed Kagome out the door and down the steps. Kizoku, Shin, Sota, and Gramps were all in the kitchen and Kizoku had a couple bags of fast food with her.

"Kagome there you are." Mrs. Higurashi (Kizoku) stated. Kagome nodded.

"Why are you back so soon?" Kagome questioned. "Did something happen?"

"It's pouring dear. Didn't you notice?"

"Oh, ah." Kagome blushed a little. She had been to caught up with Inuyasha to notice the rain and thunder, which had only succeeded in igniting the passion between the two. "No." I was watching TV."

"Oh... k." Kizoku unpacked the foods. "We brought home the food. We figured you two would be hungry too."

"Thanks." Kagome stepped forward, but felt a pulled on her waist. She looked down to see two clawed hands holding her. She looked back at Inuyasha and was grateful her parents couldn't see the way Inuyasha was holding her since he was around the corner and not visible to them. "What?" She whispered in question.

"That food smells weird. Can't we just have ramen?" Inuyasha gave Kagome the puppy dog pout. Kagome pulled Inuyasha hands off of her waist.

"Come on. They went to the trouble of buying it. Eat it." Kagome had no doubts Inuyasha might dislike the food. It was probably a little fancier than fast food, ramen, and rice. Another whine was heard from her companion. She sighed. "Alright stop complaining. Go upstairs and I'll bring you some ramen later." Inuyasha nodded and left for the stairs.

Kagome walked fully into the kitchen.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sota asked.

"He's not hungry.. he's not feeling well." Kagome lied.

"Oh, that's to bad. What's wrong with him?" Kizoku asked. Kagome became a little more nervous.

"He.. didn't say.. his stomach is just acting up."

"Will he need medicine?"

"No.. he can handle it. He's a half demon remember?"

"Alright. Take a seat and I'll heat up the meal." Kagome nodded and took her seat.

Kagome was quiet through the whole meal. Her mind was stuck on the earlier events between Inuyasha and her. She could feel her ears burning at the mere thought. She wanted him and he had looks so good with his half exposed chest and perfectly tan skin. His amber eyes stared wholes into her. She had gotten lost in his beauty. He was extremely handsome and she wouldn't mind more of those kisses.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Shin's voice drilled her from her thoughts. She looked at her father. "You're playing with your food and your face is sort of red."

"Oh ah.. I'm just not as hungry as I thought. May I be excused." Kagome stood up.

"Of course dear." Mrs. Higurashi gave her a look of concern. Kagome began to wash her dish. "I'll get that."

"Alright thanks."

**Later**

Kagome handed Inuyasha his ramen. Everyone else was asleep at this point. Inuyasha was sitting up on Kagome's bed. His amber eyes could easily be seen through the dark area. The only light in the room was the moonlight.

Inuyasha took half a second to stare at his food and 3.3 seconds to finish eating it. He slurped up the rest. Kagome was sitting on the floor. She was leaning against the bed with her arms under her head for support.

"I'm thirsty. I'm going to go get a drink." Inuyasha stood up.

"No. They think you're sick." Kagome took the plate from his hands. "If they see you up they'll know you're not sick. If they see me I could just say I wanted a late night snack."

"Whatever."

"So you want some water?"

"How about some of that soda stuff?"

"Ug. It's late, but whatever." Kagome left the room and headed downstairs. She hummed a small tune as she walked down the steps. She wasn't very tired. She had a lot to think about. _'So, Inuyasha told me he loves me. I guess that means no more Kikyo.'_ Kagome got down the steps and started for the kitchen. She suddenly heard someone's voice. She peaked into the kitchen and saw that back of her fathers head. "Hmm?"

"Kagome, I know you're there." Kagome was a little surprised and walked fully into the kitchen.

"Dad?" Kagome began to smell something. _'Beer?' _Her eyes widened a little. _'Oh no.. he's drunk.'_ Kagome backed away a little. She had no wants of dealing with him drunk. He had rarely gotten drunk when she was little and it led to problems each time. He had even hit her mother a few times back than.

"Kagome are you walking away?" Shin turned to face her. He was glaring a little. He stood up and began to back Kagome up. He pushed her so she was sitting in the kitchen chair. "Now listen here. I had traveled for two years.." He was a little shaky and coughed.

"Dad, you're drunk. You should get to bed.." The glass bowl Kagome had been carrying fell and shattered.

"Listen I said!" Kagome flinched and backed into the chair a little more feeling some fear. "Two years of traveling and I accomplished nothing. I saw death after death and harassment and torture. This country is not as wonderful as people think it is." He glowered at his daughter. "You.."

"You really should get some rest..." Kagome felt a hard, fast pain on her fast. Her father had hit her. She held her face and began to tear a little. "You need.." Her heart skipped a beat as her fathers hand went to her shoulder and pushed her back. The chair flipped over and her head slammed into the ground. She shrieked in pain.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha's voice was heard and slammed his fist into Shin's back, causing the man to go tumbling to the ground.

Mrs. Higurashi came running down the steps. All the commotion had roused her from her sleep.

"You." Inuyasha picked up Shin and held him by the collar. He stared daggers into Kagome's father. "Ever hit her again and she will be the _last_ thing you EVER lay a hand on. I can guarantee you that much." Inuyasha tossed the man to the side and went straight to Kagome. She was crying. "Kagome." Inuyasha pulled her up onto his lap. "Are you alright?"

"My head." Kagome moaned and felt Inuyasha's hand press into her head. There would be a bump there, but that was all. She was grateful the floor had not cracked her head open. She leaned deeper into her beloved.

"What's going on here?" Kizoku asked. Kagome looked to her mother, set on explaining.

**I decided that this story WILL NOT have very much drama, so I am adding the little it will have now.**


	11. Rumors And A Fight

**Well as I said before this is the drama portion of the fan fiction and I do plan on making this a long fiction for all to enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Rumors and a fight**

Kagome sat on her bed. Her face ached. Her dad had one hell of a slap.. or punch. Kagome wasn't so sure which one it was. She had felt the pain. She had given her mother the explanation. It was now later on in the night and Inuyasha had gone down to get Kagome an ice pack or something.

Kagome hated that her father drunk. She was unaware that he had still been drinking all of these years. He was a good man, yes, but when he got drunk he was abusive and angry and his words were always true.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha opened to door and entered. He peaked into the hallway once more, before shutting the door and walking over to Kagome. He sat on the bed beside her and held up some ice in a clothe. "Here." He gentle pushed the ice against her face. "It's pretty swollen. You should keep it on tonight." Kagome nodded and suddenly felt all emotional again. A tear escaped her eyes and Inuyasha gave her a sympathetic look.

"Inuyasha." Kagome cried into his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I just.. don't want him to become the kind of person who is always getting drunk and beating on us. I want him to always be the way he is when he's sober."

"Kagome, I won't ever let him hit you again."

"But.. I don't want him to hit mom, or Sota either. I don't want him getting drunk."

"So we won't let him drink." Inuyasha pulled away and gave her a small smile. He used his callused thumb to wipe the tear from her cheeks. "Just get some rest. We'll talk more about this tomorrow." He handed her the ice pack. She nodded and lied down under the covers.

Inuyasha went to get up, but felt a tug at his sleeve.

"Could you.. stay with me tonight?" Kagome asked a little shyly. Inuyasha smiled again and nodded with agreement. He lied down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She used her own hands to held the ice pack on her face. She hoped it would be swollen and a bruise in the morning.

**The Next Morning**

Once again hope was against her. She looked in the bathroom mirror. She was ready for school, but there was nothing she could do to cover up the mark that her father had made on her face. She growled to herself. She would hate this. She had no doubts people would ask how she got the bruise. She would have to make it up.

"You ready?" Inuyasha peaked through the door. He saw Kagome staring at her face. He entered and turned her towards him. Inuyasha used a hand to touch the bruise. Kagome winced a little.

"It's still kind of soar."

"You know..." Inuyasha gently placed a kiss on her lips. "You could stay home and I could tell the kids you're sick or something."

"Is the bruise so ugly I can't even show my face?" Kagome giggled a little at the self battering.

"Not even a bruise could make your face ugly wench." Inuyasha kissed the bruise.

"What am I going to tell the others when they ask how I got it?"

"Maybe they won't notice."

"Impossible. It's so big people from the feudal era can probably see it. Even a blind person wouldn't miss it."

"You've had worse."

"Not on my face where it's open for the others to see. Plus I am usually in the feudal era. Now I'm in my era and people will think things."

"Let them think. If they decided to say something untrue we take care of them. Bring your arrows."

"Inuyasha." Kagome nudged him.

"What?"

"No violence. Let's just get to school."

"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

**Later**

Kagome was glad she didn't have to face her father that morning. He had been in bed with a hang over.

As Kagome walked down the halls to lunch she felt stares from everyone. It was making her nervous. It seemed like every eye was on her. She seemed to shrink under their looks of.. _pity_.

Kagome walked out onto the field for lunch. Her lunch box in her hand. Still the looks never failed to stare straight at her. She was about to scream in frustration.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha walked beside Takamura and Wakai.

"Inuyasha." Takamura began to whisper. "People are starting to say stuff about you and Higurashi.'

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down at the picnic table. Takamura sat beside him and Wakai at his side.

"Well you know that bruise on Kagome's face?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"They're saying you put it there."

"What?" Inuyasha jumped up and everyone looked over to him. He sat back down and everyone turned back to their own conversations. "Who the hell would say that? I would never hit Kagome!"

"We know. Someone just started saying it, but no one knows who and people are starting to believe it.

**Meanwhile**

Yuka, Eri, Ichii, and Ayumi walked over to Kagome as she sat by the tree.

"Hey Kagome." All four girls called. Kagome looked up to them and smiled.

"Hey guys." All four friends took seats next to Kagome.

"Kagome, we need to talk." Yuka began seriously.

"Yes, definitely." Ichii nodded.

"Okay... sure what's wrong?"

"We've been hearing something.."

"Oh for the love of god! Has Inuyasha been abusing you?" Eri practically screamed. Kagome's eyes widened.

"What gave you that idea!" Kagome became a little angry. "Inuyasha would never hit me!"

"Than how did you get that bruise?"

"I fell... on my way to school." She lied. Her friends were more gullible than any normal person and seemed to buy it.

"Oh, you poor thing. Are you okay?" Ayumi asked. Kagome smiled nervously.

"Yeah, better than ever." Kagome looked up when she heard yelling and her eyes enlarged again. "Oh no.." She stood up. Inuyasha and Hojo were faced off in a glaring match. They seemed to be arguing. Kagome got up followed by her friends to see what it was all about.

"Nozomi wanted me to fight you for stealing Higurashi from me." Hojo began. "And I said no. I should have said yes back than. Than Higurashi wouldn't have had to deal with your abuse!"

"Abuse!" Inuyasha seemed aghast. "I would never hit her you **fucking **bastard! Don't **dare** say shit like that!"

"Sure seems like it. Have you seen her face lately! You live with her. It sure ain't her younger brother or mom that hit her and with a bruise that big it's safe to say she didn't fall.

Kagome's friends gave her confused glances. She just laughed flakily.

"You don't know a god damn thing about what happens between me and Kagome. Don't _assume_ I would assault her. I sooner kill you."

"What so now you're trying to lie to keep yourself out of jail. You're just scum." Hojo lunged at Inuyasha and Inuyasha prepared to battle.

"No, Inuyasha stop!" Kagome called out to him. Inuyasha looked over to her. She was at the front of the crowd. The moment he looked away was the moment he made his mistake, because Hojo landed the first hit.

Kagome gasped and covered her lips as she watched the battle being. Inuyasha was sure to kill Hojo.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled and went to jump in, but felt a pull on her sleeve. Nozomi stoop there grinning. Kagome growled and punch Nozomi in the face, which was totally unlike her. Kagome then jumped in and grabbed Inuyasha's one's sleeve, but Inuyasha used his free arm to punch Hojo across the face. Hojo went flying back in pain and fell to the ground moaning. "Stop!" Kagome yelled again as Inuyasha went to go forward. Inuyasha stopped on her command.

Kagome gave Inuyasha an angry glance.

"What?"

"You hurt him Inuyasha! You know he's no match for you. You should have backed down and left him be."

"I never _back down_." Inuyasha growled and narrowed his eyes at Kagome. "Would you rather him think I beat on you?" Kagome looked down.

"If you would have gotten me I could have straightened things out." As the crowd listened in, it wasn't hard to figure out that Inuyasha really hadn't caused the bruise.

"What's going on here?" A security guard from the school came charging out to the group.

**In the Principals Office**

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in two seats with pouts and Hojo and Nozomi in the other two. Across from them was the principal. He was tapping his fingers, much to Inuyasha's dismay.

"What do you four have to say for yourselves? A fight between Hojo and Inuyasha. A battle between Kagome and Nozomi."

"He said..." Inuyasha began, but the principals waved his hand to shut the hanyou up. This wasn't the first time Inuyasha had been in this office so far.

"Mr. InuTaisho it is wise to keep in mind that first impressions are everything and so far..." He did not continue feeling Inuyasha would get the meaning. Inuyasha growled. "You are all suspended for three days, which means today, Friday, and Monday. The assistant principal has contacted your parents and they are on their way. Your assignments will be mailed shortly."

"Is that it?" Inuyasha asked when everything got quiet.

"Is there to be more?"

"Well usually you just go on and on about how what I did is wrong and what other consequences could be and blah... I just usually zone you out at the consequences anyway."

"Mr. InuTaisho I will have you know that those are important words that you should one day heed."

"I'm sorry? What'd you say?" He asked seriously. The principal glared. Then a voice was heard over the loud speaker.

"The following students to the office for dismissal. Inuyasha InuTaisho, Kagome Higurashi, Hojo and Nozomi Kudo. (A/N: Nozomi's dad is Hojo's blood uncle.)" The loud speaker beeped as it turned off.

All four students grabbed their bags and prepared to leave.

**There's the end of chapter 11. There's going to be a LEMON next chapter, but it will be posted on a link.**


	12. Together

**I'm thinking about a LEMON soon.. Are you feeling lucky? Twelve's my favorite number.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own our sexy hanyou friend, known as Inuyasha **

**Chapter 12: Together**

Kagome groaned and walked in to the house. Inuyasha was at her side and they were both slouched over. Mrs. Higurashi had given them a speech about how fights were wrong and how there was other ways of settling things.

Kagome's mother had also complained about how she had to come home from work, just to come and pick them up.

"We're sorry already." Kagome apologized for about the tenth time. Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

"Alright I'm going to work. Your father is out looking for a job and gramps went out with some old friends... god knows what they're doing..."

**Mrs. Higurashi's thoughts on what gramps could be doing**

Gramps and his buddies are wearing some biker clothes and walking like they've got something stuck up their bottoms. Their jeans fell down past their butts and they wore sun glasses.

As they walked they moved their hands like they were rapping to a song.

"Yo, my homey g!" Gramps said to the cashier in the pharmacy. "I wants my drugs."

"Mr. Higurashi you can find the x-lax in the third isle."

"Thanks my diggity dog."

**End**

Mrs. Higurashi was afraid that was the actually case. She hoped gramps wasn't trying to go for the young look. Most elderly went through that stage at some point in time.

"Okay while I'm going you two basically have the whole house to yourselves. No funny business and... well just no funny business." Mrs. Higurashi waved and left.

"No funny business she says." Inuyasha huffed. He turned to Kagome and practically jumped on her. They tackled to the ground and a string of steamy kisses. "Maybe just a little rule breaking today."

"I'd say this is breaking all the rules." Kagome giggled. She kissed her hanyou companion and got up. "Come on, lets resume this upstairs." She walked upstairs and Inuyasha smirked.

"Lets.." He grinned devilishly. He followed Kagome upstairs and straight into her room. Once he got it there Kagome plopped down on the bed for a moment. Inuyasha strode over to her and took a seat to her left. He used his right hand and wrapped it around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer as he slowly placed kissed on her neck. He heard a small moan come from Kagome.

Inuyasha created a pattern of kisses on her and then he moved his lips so they came to her ear. He kissed it once.

"Do you want me?" It was a husky whisper and Kagome's scent immediately spiked from it. She could feel Inuyasha's body heat pressed up against her. She had so much and yet she wanted so much more. She needed him to satisfy her hunger. She nodded slowly, feeling slightly immobile out of passion. "Good." Inuyasha nipped at her ear. "Because I want you too.." He slowly laid Kagome down on the bed and his body was over hers as he kissed down her body slowly and gentle.

Kagome felt herself becoming more and more heated each moment. She used her hands and placed them on Inuyasha's shoulder. His kisses were gentle, but slow and she was becoming a little impatient. She knew that this was Inuyasha's game though. He was teasing her. She would need to tease him in return.

Kagome became a little shy at the thought of what she planned to do.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered this time into Inuyasha's ear. He stopped for a moment and looked at her. Her hand slid down his body. She kissed his lips ever so gently. "You want me, eh?" Her hand grasped his aroused manhood and he looked down, moaning from the sudden pleasure. "How much do you want me?"

"I want all of you." Inuyasha ripped off her shirt and bra. She almost shrieked.

* * *

LEMON ON LINK

GO TO MY PROFILE AND SCROLL DOWN TO WHERE IT SAYS LEMONLink, WHEN YOU GET TO THE LINK YOU HAVE TO SCROLL DOWN TO THE LEMON FOR CHAPTER 12 OF FLEETING EPOCH CHANGE.

* * *

Inuyasha collapsed atop Kagome, breathing roughly. Wonderful. She had been wonderful. It all was so perfect. He had finally got the woman he desired so.. loved dearly. He had finally made Kagome his...

Inuyasha moved to the side of Kagome and brought the blankets over their waist. He wrapped his arms around Kagome protectively and possessively. She was breathing a little harder than him.

"Tired..." Kagome mumbled and fell into a slumber. Inuyasha looked down at her.

"My Kagome is already tired." He smiled. It sounded nice when he added the 'my' before her name. He looked at her neck where he had made his mark. Blood was dripping from it.

He pushed her back a little and leaned down to get access of the cut, which would be a scar and a symbol for their togetherness. He licked the blood from it with his rough, yet soft tongue. After that he nuzzled her neck and pulled her as close as he could without cutting off her air capacity.

He was warn down and fatigued. Battles with demons were not even as tiresome, then again they weren't half as pleasuring. He would need sleep, but he couldn't sleep now. They wouldn't be home _alone_ for much longer. He had to be alert, so when the others did get home, they would be ready to get up and dressed.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked down at his new mate.

"You're supposed to be asleep." He whispered. She smiled tiredly.

"Yeah, but it would be nice if we could take a bath. It kind of smells sweaty."

"Go ahead... I'll be here. I'll get in when you're out." Kagome nodded and released herself from his grip. She grabbed a bath rob and wrapped it around her body. She grabbed a few more accessories, before going to bathe.

Inuyasha sighed. His Kagome. He repeated it over and over in his head. No more Naraku. Miroku and Sango had the jewel, which meant it was in good hands. He had his Kagome. Now the only issue was getting back to the feudal era. For now he would concentrate more on this era. Just for a little longer he would like to enjoy the era Kagome was derived from.

When he got back he would slay hundreds of demons and become reacquainted with Kaede, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. Him and Kagome could build a hut there and they could have pup after pup and live like in the fairy tales. They could live happily ever after.

Inuyasha felt himself drifting off with that thought in his mind. A wonderful thought it was. Whoever thought a hanyou could have a happily ever after, especially because of a fleeting epoch change? Rare, but true.

His eyes began to force shut and he struggled to keep them open. Soon he only saw darkness. He fell asleep.

**Later With Kagome**

Kagome walked out of the bathroom swishing the towel in her hair, trying to dry it fully. She had her silky pajamas on. Silk felt so nice on her skin. It was so comfortable to slip into after a bath and it showed off her figure for Inuyasha.

She had a small craving for hot tea or coffee. She would get that later. It was still early on in the day. She wanted to nap some more.

She walked in her room. She looked at the sleeping Inuyasha on the bed. He looked completely at ease. He seemed to have a small smile plastered on his face. His mouth slightly open as he inhaled and exhaled. The blankets moving up and down at a rhythm with his perfect form. Kagome smiled.

She wished she could let him sleep like this longer, but he had to bathe before the others got back. She had to wash the sheets, because they smelt like hot sex. She couldn't leave any evidence for the others. Her parents would scold her on wrong choices. She wasn't in the mood for a speech. She would not regret this day. this moment. She would be with Inuyasha forever. She _knew_ that much.

"Inuyasha." Kagome shook his shoulder a little. He slowly opened his eyes. They met Kagome's chocolate brown ones. A smile played across his lips. He had no need to cover his smile with anger or annoyance, because for once in his life he was completely happy and full of joy. Kagome returned with a smile of her own and it made Inuyasha's heart leap even farther. He loved to see her happy as well. "Inuyasha, you have to bathe, before the others get back. I'm not ready for them to know about us." She frowned a little at the thought of what they would say. Inuyasha only nodded and stood. He grabbed his own bathrobe.

"Hey could you get me some clothes for after my shower?" Inuyasha asked as he tied the robe.

"Yeah, sure." As Inuyasha left Kagome went to his draw. He had been staying there and at this point he had plenty of modern clothing. Kagome personally enjoying seeing him in his haori, but since Kagome and him weren't allowed to leave their home, while they were suspended, because they were punished, Inuyasha would only need to where some pajamas. She loved him in pajama pants, with no shirt.

She pulled out a pair of red pajama pants. They were kind of plane, but suited. She also pulled out a loose white t-shirt for him. It was kind of chilly and she didn't want him getting cold. She knew - of course - that the temperature didn't bother him as much as normal humans. He was soft of immune to it.

**That night**

It was around 11:00pm. Kagome's bruised face seemed to be coming a long nicely. Since they had no school the next day, they were permitted to staying up late. Kagome was beside Inuyasha on the couch. a thin blanket covering them both. They were watching some late night television show.

Kagome yawned and leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. He shifted a little to make himself more comfortable and keep her comfortable at the same time. She leaned into his white t-shirt. His arms wrapped around her shoulder.

"Tired?" Inuyasha questioned, still keeping his eyes on the screen. Kagome snuggled closer.

"A little."

"We should go to bed than."

"No.. let's watch this. It's kind of interesting." Inuyasha nodded and his arm tightened around her. "I'm going to make some hot tea." Kagome for up and went to the kitchen. Inuyasha sat and waited as he watched. The show was a lot more interesting than the ones he usually watched on this 'TV'.

After a couple minutes Kagome came back with two cups of steaming tea. She handed one to Inuyasha, before sitting down next to him and sipping her own.

"Kids, shouldn't you two be in bed?" A tired voice called. Kagome and Inuyasha turned to Mrs. Higurashi as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Later mom, we're watching something." Kagome turned back to the show. Inuyasha turned and got a little closer to her to whisper.

"She and your father seemed to have had fun." Kagome blushed at the comment.

"What?"

"She smells of it.. and I could hear them.." His face grimaced in disgust. Kagome nodded and turned back to the show. She felt sorry that Inuyasha had to deal with such revolting sounds.

Kagome placed her empty cup of tea on the counter. Her mom passed with her own two cups and headed up the steps. As soon as Kagome's mother was out of range she leaned herself against Inuyasha again and pulled the blankets over the two of them. she sighed in content. He was very comfortable to lean on.

She was very tired though. The tea had warmed her more and it cause more fatigue for her. She closed her eyes. She could hear Inuyasha's heart beat and breathing, but the sound of the TV was distant to her ears. Her mouth opened a pinch and she fell into the slumber she had been yearning for since her bath.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's breathing out. The movie just ended. He didn't want to wake Kagome, for she looked so peaceful there. He smiled. She always looked peaceful and happy. That was another of the qualities he loved about her. She was beautiful, blissful, gentle, sweet, caring.. He could go on forever. He had no idea Kagome could to the same for him.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked to the stairs quickly. Mrs. Higurashi stood there. Inuyasha became a little nervous realizing how close him and Kagome were as Kagome's mother looked down at them. "Could you take her upstairs?" Inuyasha nodded and stood up with her in his arms. The blanket hung loosely from her form. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him and went back upstairs.

Inuyasha walked up and into Kagome's room. He locked to door behind him. He usually never did, but he wanted to sleep beside Kagome and he didn't want her parents to get the _right_ idea about them.

When Inuyasha placed Kagome down she whimpered a little. After covering her with the blanket he got under with her and pulled the blankets over both of their heads. Finally they could get the sleep they wanted.

When Inuyasha heard Kagome whine again he looked down at her. Her hands tugged on his shirt in her sleep. Her face contorted a little in fear. Inuyasha realized she must have been having a nightmare. So he merely pulled her close and chanted loving words to her until she quieted and made herself more comfortable. The two lovers slept more peacefully that night than they had in many years.

**Yes, this chapter is over. Tragic, I know. This was a pretty long chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it. I am not a big lover when it comes to writing LEMONS, but I do know most fans enjoy them and so I write them. I more enjoy LIMES, which is like a low cut lemon.. not as intense.. more just like kissing and touching. **


	13. OSS To ISS

**I hope you enjoyed last chapter.. I know a lot of you guys were asking for a LEMON. I hate the number 13, yuck. OSS is Our School Suspension and ISS is In School Suspension. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 13: OSS to ISS **

Kagome awoke to the sound of an alarm clock ringing. The sound was drowned out because her head was under the blanket and she was up against something.. err someone.

Kagome looked up tiredly at the annoyed hanyou. He hated that alarm clock and was blocking his ears. When ever he tried to shut it off he ended up breaking it out of furry. Kagome sat up and leaned over him to shut it off.

When the ringing stopped Inuyasha sighed. He rolled off the bed and stood up.

"Why did you set that? We don't have school today."

"I know.. I guess I forgot to turn the time to alarm was set yesterday. Sorry."

"Can't we just go back to sleep...?" He looked around the room. Something was wrong. He could sense something, but couldn't smell it. It might not be there, but somewhere near.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked as she got up. She sensed nothing. Inuyasha looked around once more. As quickly as the feeling had come, it had gone. He would have to keep all senses open. He would not allow danger to come to his new mate.

"No.. It was nothing I guess." Inuyasha walked and unlocked the door. "It's still pretty early. Go back to bed." He walked out without giving Kagome a chance to say anything.

**Tuesday Back to School**

Kagome sat in her class. She was bored. She listened to the social studies lesson. A lot of times that was the only interesting class, because she enjoyed learning about the feudal era, but now that they had gone into government she was bored crazy. Inuyasha wasn't in this class and usually when he found her bored he would start up something to get the whole class laughing. Even the teachers laughed most of the time.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha walked down the hall way. He was the only one there. He looked around for the classroom Kagome would be found in. When he slipped by he saw her bored expression.

He grinned. He knew a nice way to spice things up between the two. He looked around again and when no one was there he knocked once and opened the door to Kagome's classroom.

Kagome was surprised to see him standing there and wondered what was going on.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" The teachers stopped her lesson to talk to Inuyasha. He took his eyes of Kagome and look at the teacher.

"Yeah, Mr. Gifu would like to see Kagome." The science teacher was the first one that popped into his mind.

"Very well." The teacher nodded over to Kagome and Kagome got up, unsure whether this was another joke of Inuyasha's or not.

Each boy in the classroom wore a grin. The smirk on Inuyasha's face told it all.

Kagome shut the door to the classroom and walked over to the side with Inuyasha.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"No." Inuyasha put one hand over her shoulder and against the locker, in a cornering manner. "You just seemed sort of bored." Kagome smiled up at him. He always went out of his way to make her happy. She loved him so much.

"I was." She grinned herself. Inuyasha's lips began to ravage her own. She moaned a little and slowed the kisses down. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and his wrapped around her waist. After pulling away for air the make-out session continued.

Down the hall two people walked. The principal and Ayumi. They were chatting about some school fundraiser. The principal stopped with an annoyed expression. When Ayumi saw her friend she gasped.

Ayumi began to scream a little and alerted Inuyasha and Kagome she was there. Ayumi ran over to Inuyasha and pounded her purse into his back repeatedly. The two stopped kissing and Inuyasha growled.

"Rapist! Get of her you pig!" Ayumi yelled. Kagome blushed when she realized the principal was staring at her and so were a couple other students who left class over the commotion.

"You two again.." The principal trailed off. "That's another day of ISS. Inuyasha your days are going to start piling up. Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Whatever."

"Come with me and I'll take you to ISS." The principal led the way. Inuyasha growled. When he was in ISS he usually only got more days. He was very impatient and hated being bored and there was NOTHING more boring than sitting there doing nothing, but work. In class he could at least talk.. well not really could, but he didn't get more days of ISS for it... usually.

When they entered the ISS room the ISS teacher, known as Mrs. Ito, was explained the situation by the principal. She made a 'tisk, tisk' sound, which _really_ aggravated Inuyasha. He growled low.

"Please take your seats." Mrs. Ito told. The ISS room was small and stuffy. All the desk were faced away from one another to prevent the students from direct communication. There was one computer at the side of the room and chalkboard, and a desk. The teacher, Mrs. Ito, was small and stumpy. She wore glasses and was quite old. Her hands showed off her wrinkles and her hair was between a white and a blond. It was curly. Her optics were big blue saucers.

Kagome groaned. Her mom would definitely get mad for this. Straight from OSS to ISS. This was far from good. Kagome seemed to be getting into a lot of trouble lately and it was mostly with and because of Inuyasha. Not that she minded at all. It was her fault too after all. There was no blaming one for the others problem.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat down. Their seats - like all the others - were faced away from one another.

"Now I usually have to go over to rules with the students, but you two have been here before. So I will only say a couple things. Number one - the seats are faced _away_ from one another for a reason. Number two - There is no talking, no making contact. You will complete all your work. You have another day tomorrow and if you do not finish your work on both days you'll have yet another day. Looking at the clock will only make your time seem longer, so I highly suggest you avoid it. Since this is the middle of third period your going to have your lunch in about a half an hour. No complaining. I will take your orders and retrieve your food, but you of course will not be left in here alone, because I will have another teacher watching over you. If you by any chance need to use the computers then you will be able to..."

"Okay, okay." Inuyasha cut in rudely. "Didn't you just say you weren't going to go over the rules?"

"Next rule - No interrupting. I am covering the basics Mr. InuTaisho. I have the work you'll need on the way, but for now you'll just have to sit and wait."

Inuyasha and Kagome sighed in synchronization. They both put their heads on the desk to wait. This would be boring and annoying.

Kagome began daydreaming, but when the thought of the reason they were there crossed her head her eyes widened. _'Oh no..'_ They were going to call her mom and explain what was going on. Then Kagome's mom would know what was going on between her and Kagome. _'I'm dead.'_ Kagome's anxiety increased five notches. Her breathing intensified a little.

Inuyasha turned when he heard Kagome's breathing change slightly. It became more of course. He looked at the teacher and noticed she was looking through some papers.

"Hey.. Kagome.. you alright?" Inuyasha whispered. Mrs. Ito's hearing wasn't to great. Kagome averted her eyes to Inuyasha and nodded.

"It's just my mom is going to find out the reason we're here... I don't think she'll be pleased." Inuyasha realized what she was getting at and shrugged.

"Oh, well. She'll have to know eventually. Plus it's not like she's going to know the whole story."

"No talking!" The teacher cut in. Inuyasha growled. There was a knock on the door and the vice principal walked in. He had loads of work in his arms. Inuyasha snarled. Just great, a tone of work and no talking and no nothing, but work. This was what you called torture. These were the kind of things that made him envy the feudal era and miss it so.

He would find some way to return eventually. He wouldn't be stuck in this era forever. At this time his nose had pretty much adapted to the horrific scent of the modern lands, but he still yearned to be filled with the fresh paradise, which just happened to be ruined by demons.

"Inuyasha, stop daydreaming." Kagome warned from the side of him. He looked to her and then to his desk when he realized he had a pile of work. He groaned. The vice principal had already walked out and had - thankfully - decided no speeches were necessary. After all seeing as Inuyasha was back, the seemingly didn't do much good, especially for someone who paid no attention and had no care for them.

"Now begin your work. You should have more than enough time to complete it all."

"Are you kidding me?" Inuyasha looked to the woman. "This is was _to much_ work to possible complete in a couple hours."

"It won't be a problem if you choose not to daydream." Mrs. Ito snapped and went back to reading her book. Inuyasha was angered by this and wanted to get up and slash the woman to bits, but he wasn't really into hurting humans and Kagome would be mad. That woman was just like she was no demon, for if she was Inuyasha would have dealt with her long ago.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. She had already began working. She obviously didn't want to have another day. Inuyasha figured she wanted a good report for her mother. She would be in enough trouble as it is. Inuyasha felt sorry and guilty for this. It was mostly his fault she was in this type of situation. He had just wanted to spice up the day. He wouldn't be surprised if Kagome gave him a sitting times ten when they returned to her home. He wouldn't blame her.

"Sorry.." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome heard and looked over to him and gave him a smile.

"For what?" Since Inuyasha had his super senses he could here her, but she had said it to low for the teacher for even know there was a conversation going on. "It's my fault too."

".." Inuyasha looked back to his work. It was mostly his fault, but he was never good with apologies and was never good at telling Kagome she was wrong. Though... Kagome was usually _not_ wrong. Inuyasha added that to his 'reasons for loving Kagome (and not Kikyo)' list.

Kagome continued working. The stuff was easy. This time she didn't even have a problem with science. She was disappointed her mother would have to find out about her relationship with Inuyasha in such a matter, but she could not object at such a time. It was to late and they were probably already on the phone with Mrs. Higurashi telling her about the _whole_ thing.

When Kagome thought back, she recalled Ayumi hitting Inuyasha. She blushed. Not only would her mother know, but so would everyone else. She wondered what her friends would say about this. Would they be mad, or excited. With her friends there was no sure fire way of knowing. She just got nervous thinking about what they would say. She was pretty sure Inuyasha's friends would congratulate him. They were guys after all.

**On The Way Home**

Mrs. Higurashi had done the 'tisk, tisk' thing just like the ISS teacher had done. She was driving and Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the back seat waiting for the speech.

"From OSS to ISS. You two seem to be getting into a lot of trouble lately. I won't be keeping you two in the same room if you keep this up. I'll have to clear out the guest room."

"No mom.." Kagome began. "We're sorry, honestly."

"Well if I separated you two for a little while, maybe you won't get in trouble for making out in the hallway." Kagome and Inuyasha blushed at such a comment.

"It won't happen again." Kagome said shyly. "We were.. just really tired and confused." She lied.

"Oh... alright, but one more slip up like this and your staying in different rooms." Mrs. Higurashi pulled up to the shrine and Kagome and Inuyasha got out before her.

**In Kagome's Room **

Kagome sat on the bed and swung her legs back and forth. _'Just one more slip up...'_ She looked at Inuyasha. He was playing a gameboy advance. Sota had let him have it a while back and he played whenever there was absolutely nothing to do. It was his only way of fighting action while he was here.

"Inuyasha we have to work on you manners.."

"What's wrong with my manners wench."

"Well if you do something wrong again you'll be stuck in the guest bedroom, with _only_ that gameboy to keep you entertained." That got Inuyasha's attention.

"What - it's not like I can't go outside."

"Not when we're not allowed. We're stuck in the house and in the school all week, remember. It's called getting punished."

"It's called don't get loud with me.."

"Sit."

THUMP

"How about you keep in mind who has the control over the prayer beads?" Kagome giggled a little. Inuyasha grunted and sat up when the spell ended.

"Whatever woman." Inuyasha turned away from her a little. Not allowing his eyes to face hers.

"Kagome.." Someone called as they knocked on the door. It was Shin. Kagome became nervous. Inuyasha growled. "Could I speak to you a moment?"

"No, go away!" Inuyasha called in reply. Shin made the mistake of opening the door.

"I was talking to Kagome."

"And I was talking to you." Inuyasha stood up and flexed his claws. Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to try and calm him down.

"I am permitted to speak to my daughter."

"I'm unpermitting you. Get the hell out of here."

"Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered a little.

"Step aside." Shin warned. Inuyasha's eyes glossed over with a slight delight, an urge that Kagome didn't fail to notice. Inuyasha was urging to hurt something.. someone.. Shin.

"No." Kagome pulled on Inuyasha's shoulder and pulled him back a little in the process.

"If it's a fight you want..." Inuyasha stepped forward again.

"Let me speak to Kagome!" Shin ordered. Inuyasha's growl escalated.

"You're not coming anywhere near Kagome."

"You have no say in such a matter."

"I have all the say in the world."

"I am the one with the right to say who can and can't see Kagome."

"Kagome can see whoever she pleases. You no longer have such a right. Now _I_ am the one who calls the shots for Kagome." Inuyasha took another step forward. Kagome's hands tightened greatly on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Stop this!" Kagome said angrily. "No more fighting. I am going for a walk."

"You're punished." Shin informed.

"As of now I don't care."

**Well I finally finished this chapter. It was pretty long, but not as long as the last one. I love writing Inuyasha fan fictions, because you write _whatever_ you want and no one can tell you not to! Of course certain things may be flamed... My number one rule when writing fictions is to write what _I_ want to read. **


	14. Never A Mistake

**Now I hope you are enjoying this so far, like always. I am working very hard on this fictions and right now it is my main priority. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 14: Never A Mistake **

Kagome walked out of the room. Shin glared at Inuyasha and in return Inuyasha glared back. Anger flaring from both men.

"Look at what you've done to Kagome. She used to be such a good girl. She never got in trouble in school and was never disobedient."

"So what you expect her to stay some chained dog?" Inuyasha growled. "Kagome makes her own choices."

"Yes, and that means you can not make the choices for her."

"I can choose who she does and doesn't speak to."

"No you can not."

"Kagome doesn't mind if I don't want her talking to you. She would rather not talk to you anyway. You hit her. You had no right. If you weren't her father you can guarantee you'd be guts right now."

"Is that a threat."

"Absolutely."

"I can forbid Kagome from seeing you, Inuyasha. You should keep that in mind."

"You don't really think Kagome would listen to something so foolish?"

"I'm her father. She will. It's not like she can choose. You could get kicked out of here and Kagome won't follow. She'll have no where else to go. The well is sealed."

"I can take care of Kagome just fine."

"So you'd take her away than?"

"If it meant being with her, of course." Inuyasha turned his head quickly to the window behind him. It was the smell of tears. Inuyasha growled once more and turned quickly to the window. Kagome's tears. She was running, because Inuyasha could smell her sent getting farther and farther away.

Inuyasha ran to the window and jumped out it quickly. He had to find Kagome and fast. She would be in danger running blindly through this world.

Inuyasha followed Kagome's sent all the way to an ally way. She was sitting and crying against the wall. She had obviously stopped running at this point. Inuyasha slowly approached her.

When he got to her side he knelt down beside her and went into one of his nice, calm, sympathetic moods, which was rare. He wiped the tear from Kagome's face.

"Hey come on now. No crying." Inuyasha hugged her close and kiss the top of her head. Kagome's arms went around him as she cried into his haori.

"Inuyasha.. it's just. I'm afraid of talking to him and you two fighting doesn't make things any easier." She leaned in a little more for support.

"I know.. but... people fight all the time Kagome. He.. I just didn't want him to hurt you more..."

"I know..." Kagome pulled away and wiped the tears on her cheeks. "But I do need to face him eventually." Inuyasha nodded. As much as he disliked the idea. Kagome _was_ right.

**Meanwhile**

Shin paced back in forth, stomping. How dare he? How dare Inuyasha tell him he could not speak to his own daughter. This was an outrage.

"Please Shin calm down." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Kizoku, he wouldn't allow me to talk with my own daughter!"

"You can hardly blame him!" Kizoku stood up. "You hit her. Inuyasha has been her soul protector for two years and will not allow anyone to harm her. He loves her and you hurt her. It's no wonder he is angered with you."

"I was drunk!"

"To him it makes no difference whether you were dead. His rage will NOT settle. You have to understand that is the way Inuyasha is."

"No.. he is much to dangerous for Kagome to be around. I forbid her to see him." Mrs. Higurashi gasped.

"You can't..."

"I can.. she is my daughter."

"Inuyasha will not allow that."

"He has no say in the situation."

"He will get to her by force."

"He will try."

Just as he finished Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the house and looked to the adults before them. They went to head upstairs, but Shin blocked their way. Kagome became frightened from the looked on her father's face.

"Hold it right there. I have something to say." Both Inuyasha and Kagome waited to hear him this time. "Kagome." Shin roughly pulled Kagome over to him and Kagome winced at the pressure he had placed on her arm. Inuyasha's eyes flashed a red immediately at the contact. He growled fiercely. "I forbid you from seeing Inuyasha, ever!" Kagome gasped and flinched back.

"What?" She pulled her arm away from his hand. Inuyasha clenched his teeth trying to hold in the deadly snarl. He was more than prepared to rip Shin to shreds.

Kagome looked around Shin at her mother, who was giving her a sympathetic look. Kagome was in awe and anger that her mother was saying nothing to object. Inuyasha was Kagome's protector, her love. She would allow _no one_ to take him away from her.

"No!" Kagome back up with tears in her eyes and enraged expression. "You can't forbid me to see him!"

"I am your father. I can do whatever I want."

"NO!" Kagome smacked him and ran to Inuyasha. She cried into his chest. Shin rubbed his cheek.

"You will not see Inuyasha any more."

"I will!"

"Over my dead body." There was his mistake.

"That can be _easily_ arranged." Inuyasha moved Kagome to behind him and contracted his claws. Shin became edgy.

"NO!" Kizoku ran and stepped in front of Shin to protect him. She looked down. "I'm sorry, but Inuyasha.. I'm afraid you'll have to leave now." Inuyasha's eyes widened a little. He refused to listen to Shin, but Kagome's mother was a whole other story. She had allowed him to stay. She had taken care of him and Kagome. She was so kind. He could never bring himself to calm the mother of his love. He stepped down. Kagome's heart pounded. She wouldn't disobey her mother. Her mother had done nothing wrong.

"But mom.."

"No.. you'll have to go. Please except my apology." Inuyasha nodded. The door was only right behind him and Kagome. He looked to the door and then to Kagome's pleading eyes.

"Please don't go." She embraced him. Inuyasha returned her embrace and pulled away to stare into her eyes.

"I will return." He whispered for Kagome's ears alone. He pulled her closer and placed his lips atop hers in a warm, loving kiss. Both parents watched. Inuyasha pulled away and kissed her forehead. "Wait for me... tonight.." She nodded. Inuyasha let go of her and he left.

As soon as he was out the door Kagome turned and glared at both of her parents. Her teeth were compressed in fury.

"How could you?" A tear with an origin of irritation fell. "You can never keep me and him separated... all you did is cause me to hate you farther." Kagome zoomed past her parents and up the steps. She slammed her door.

Kizoku frowned in shame and Shin seemed to grin in victory.

"She'll get over it." He said and walked over to the couch. He grabbed the remote and flipped channels, until he came across something interesting. Kagome's mother looked up the stairs with a small amount of longing. _'I hope so.'_

**That Night **

Kagome made sure her window was open again. It was already midnight. She was worried Inuyasha couldn't make it. She had expected him to get back sooner, but she seemed to be wrong.

She opened the window and looked out of it. She could hear an echo, but it was merely the wind. She sighed in disappointment. She was about to close the window, since Inuyasha didn't seem to be coming.

Suddenly something flashed before her face and she was about to shriek in fear, but whatever it was covered her mouth. After a moment she opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha standing in front of her. She sighed in relief when he removed his hand from her mouth.

"You came.."

"You thought I lied." Inuyasha smirked. "Kagome... I know this is kind of sudden, but lets get married in human ways." Kagome's intake of breath came in a gasp. She smiled. Of course it was no fancy proposal, but for Inuyasha it was as elegant as they come. Kagome nodded. "Good, let's go.." He grabbed a hat and put it on his head. Next he clutched Kagome and tossed her on his back and jumped out the window. This shocked the girl.

"But.." It suddenly seeped into her mind. He wanted to elope. That was the easiest way, since her parents would _not_ approve.

**Blah Blah **

They had gone to the house of an old man. He had everything ready, since Inuyasha went there after Kagome's parents had forbidden her to see him.

The wedding was quick and original. It was pretty regular, all the way up to 'You may now kiss the bride.' They had exchanged wine glasses and stuff... There was the clapping of the preacher and his wife in the end.

And afterwards Inuyasha and Kagome went straight to a hotel. Inuyasha had plenty of money. He had never managed to spend the money he got from the bets at school.

**Blah Blah**

Inuyasha locked to hotel door. It _was _a fancy hotel. Kagome was loving it. She smiled at Inuyasha. He was wearing his haori, while she had pajamas on. That definitely wasn't how she had planned her wedding to be.

As a child Kagome had hoped to have a big fancy wedding, with hundreds of people. She would be wearing a beautiful white dress and her husband would wear a tuxedo. After the wedding they would have a late night after party and people would have the time of their lives.

Though, for some reason it didn't matter that none of that had been the case. She had eloped with the man she loved the they were eternally bonded and _that_ was all that matter at this time. She couldn't help the smile that played across her lips as Inuyasha came closer, his own smile evident.

"So now for the fun." Inuyasha pushed Kagome back playfully and she giggled.

"Is that was all this was about? You wanted more _fun_?" Kagome questioned lightheartedly. Inuyasha smirked.

"Are you saying I had to marry you for that?"

"Maybe." Inuyasha cut her off when he kissed her lips passionately. Their honeymoon began.

**The next morning **

Inuyasha rolled over a little. The maroon blanket was thick and warm, but what was also warm was the form beside him.

Kagome was pressed up against his body. She seemed extremely comfortable and a beautiful smile covered her lips. She was bare, as was he. They had fallen asleep late into the night. Very late... err.. very _early_.

One of Inuyasha's arms wrapped itself around his mates waist. _'Mine.' _He placed a gentle kiss atop of Kagome's head and she stirred a little. Inuyasha couldn't help, but wonder what the rest of Kagome's family would say about this. He was almost 100 percent positive they would be angry. Getting the well open was a precedence now. He would need a home for him and Kagome to stay at and if he was forbidden to go to Kagome's home, they would need their own.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome's voice strung him from his thinking and he looked down upon her. Her big brown eyes stared up at him with fatigue and love, of course. "What time is it?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's afternoon already."

**Meanwhile/Later**

Kizoku, Kagome's mom was up and around. She was in a panic. Kagome was supposed to be at school. She wasn't. She wasn't home. She hadn't been there in the morning early.

Mrs. Higurashi had gone into Kagome's room when she heard the alarm clock keep ringing. She was shocked and terrified that Kagome hadn't been in bed. She had been all around town and not seen or heard anything of her. Shin had been making calls all day, but the search was futile. She had run away.

What if she was hurt? Mrs. Higurashi's heart felt like it was smashed to bits at the thought. It would be her fault for telling Inuyasha she agreed with Shin. She should have never. She should have allowed Inuyasha to stay. He would have been no harm at all... well except for school wise.

Kizoku moister on her cheek and her eyes burned as tears dropped. She should have known this would happen. Kagome wouldn't just leave Inuyasha for good. That kiss before he had gone should have told her the whole story. Inuyasha and Kagome were deeply in love and that goodbye kiss was more than enough to prove it.

"Kizoku..." Shin looked at her with sympathy and guilt. "I'm sorry."

"It's not only your fault... it's mine too.." She cried into her hands.

"She'll come back. I know she will. She probably went to look for Inuyasha."

"She can get hurt out there, Shin! There's so much dangers in the world today."

"Kagome's a strong girl. She can handle herself."

"She won't be able to take care of herself in some situations. Over the years she has been relying on Inuyasha's protection. She's probably alone out there. Meaning no Inuyasha for protection.

Shin looked down understanding she was most likely correct. He felt ashamed. He should have never said those things. He was only mad at Inuyasha for not allowing him to see Kagome. He had bellowed all out of loss of pride.

There was a small sound of the doorknob turning and the two adults quickly looked over to the door, hope swelling in their hearts.

**I am seriously ending it there. I know it's a cliffy and I hope you don't mind. **


	15. A Father Learning

**I love writing this fan fiction. I can write chapters and chapters and not get bored. **

**Chapter 15: A Father Learning **

Kagome walked in and they couldn't deny the smiles that made their way to their faces. It was to good to be true. She was alive, well, and didn't seem one bit harmed. They were about to go to her, but she moved forward and Inuyasha stepped in with her.

"Kagome.." Mrs. Higurashi still ran and hugged her daughter. Kagome returned the hug after a few seconds. "Where have you been? Are you alright?"

"Mom, I'm fine.. there's something me and Inuyasha have to tell you." Kagome replied. Kizoku pulled away from the hug and looked at her daughter's serious expression.

"What is it dear?" She asked. Kagome looked around her mother at her father.

"Can we speak outside mom...? Alone.. Just me, Inuyasha, and you...?"

"Ah... of course." Mrs. Higurashi looked at her, now sad husband and walked outside with Kagome and Inuyasha. After a few moments of silence and a couple of deep breaths, Kagome decided to begin.

Inuyasha could smell the anxiety radiating from her form. He hoped her mother would understand this. He didn't hate Kagome's mother half as much as Kagome's father, Shin.

"Last night... I left..."

"I know.."

"But I didn't leave alone. I left with Inuyasha.." Kagome trailed off. Not knowing exactly how she should continue. To tell her mother she had eloped would get her into a large load of trouble, but she would have to.

"Oh.."

"We.. kind of... mom... we.."

"Had sex?" Mrs. Higurashi cut in. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed.

"That's only the half of it." Inuyasha crossed his arms and Kagome elbowed him in the side. "Owe!"

"We kind of... we got married. We eloped..." Kagome finished and took a deep breath. Kizoku looked at her daughter in shock.

"W.. what?"

"I'm sorry mom, but.. we did.. It wasn't a mistake or anything."

"Kagome, you are no where near ready to have a husband!"

"Well.. I do..." Kagome looked down. "Anyway.. I just wanted to tell you. Me and Inuyasha are going to go."

"That's absurd... where would you stay?"

"Someone." Inuyasha said unsurely.

"You are welcome here until you have money for your own homes.. lets just not mention this to the school board and... you're going to have to tell your father." Kagome's fretfulness grew.

"No.. please... mom can you.. I couldn't bare to face him." Kagome looked down in shame.

"Kagome it is your responsibility."

"Just this one time..." Kagome held her hands as though she was praying and gave her mother beseeching gaze.

"Kagome.." Mrs. Higurashi warned a little, but Kagome never let the gaze fall. Oh.. alright.. but this is the only time." Kizoku entered the home and went to tell Shin the news.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He seemed to be thinking.

"Kagome... we have to find a way back to the feudal era..."

"I know.." Kagome looked down. "I miss the others... They probably miss us."

"We'll find a way... we have to."

"If we go back.. I mean _when_ we go back you'll stay... you'll stay with me won't you?" Inuyasha gave her a confused look.

"Of course... why would you even ask something like that?" Kagome began to avoid the question. She wasn't 'totally psyched' about bringing _her_ up.

"I.. ah... well you see..."

"Kagome.." Inuyasha warned, narrowing his eyes.

"Well Kikyo!" Kagome turned and crossed her arms. He had told Kikyo she could take him to hell. So when they got back Inuyasha would just go running back to her, right? Kagome was so scared Inuyasha would leave her for Kikyo.

Inuyasha became hesitant. This was a new subject to bring up. Kikyo had already died and gone back to hell after Naraku's defeat. It was possible she would come back again though. If she were to come back would he follow?

"Of course not!" Inuyasha bellowed. Kagome blinked and turned to face him again. "You really think I'm... Miroku! I am not going to just take you for my own and drop you for someone else. I would never have taken you if I didn't want you forever.. overall." His eyes softened a little, but his face seemed angry. Kagome nodded.

"WHAT!" Shin's voice could be heard echoing from inside the house. Kagome shivered a little. This was NOT good. There was some loud sounds from inside of the house.

When Kagome heard the glass breaking she gave Inuyasha a worried glance. He was staring at the door, most likely listening in on every word. His breathing was hoarse, as if his anger was budding.

**Meanwhile**

Shippo sat by the well. The jewel in his hands. He had sat there everyday. Waiting and waiting. He hoped that Inuyasha and Kagome could someday return to this era. He missed them dearly and each day his hope waned more.

Sango and Miroku were together now. They were over at Kaede's. They had waited as well, but now they found it a useless cause.

Shippo was in danger, seeing as he held the item wanted by each and every power hungry demon in his possession, but he didn't care. So far very few demons had come for it and Sango and Miroku always seemed to show up out of no where and save him, like the heroes they were. He couldn't help, but miss the hero that Inuyasha and Kagome were...

He knew that Miroku and Sango were not always going to be there to save him though. The only place the jewel was safe was in Kagome's hands and under Inuyasha's protection. He wished to see his friends once more. Just one more time and say goodbye. They had gone without a goodbye and now they were unable to return to the feudal era.

Shippo no longer cried for them. He had run out of tears. Though, the thought of never seeing them again was very heart breaking. He longer to see them and hug them and to have some more ninja foods. He had lost his parents already and was not ready to loose Kagome and Inuyasha too.

He would find a way to get them back. He would try and he would run till the ends of the earth if that meant getting them back to him. He was a very determined kitsune.

"Shippo, come on, dinner's ready." Sango called from the trees. Shippo turned towards the trees and then back to his hand. He sighed. The jewel seemed to be darker now that Kagome no longer had it. He dropped it into the well.

"Oops." He leaned over.

"Shippo come on!" Sango called again. Shippo looked down the well and back at where Sango immerged. _'I'll have to get it later.'_ Shippo thought as he turned and ran off to Sango.

**Meanwhile**

The yelling had diminished. Kagome abruptly turned towards the well. She could have sworn she sensed the sacred jewel, but it had ebbed as quickly as it had come. She sighed. Some more false hope.

She was glad that she no longer her the yelling from inside. It had worried her and now her optimism was mounting. Since Inuyasha was no longer growling and no longer looks so angry she expected the talking from inside hadn't become so negative.

"What's going on? What are they saying?" Kagome questioned tugging on Inuyasha's sleeve.

"I think he's thinking about it..." Inuyasha looked back to the door. "And considering the possibilities."

**Inside**

Shin paced the floor. This was complicated. he realized his wrong in kicking Inuyasha out. He would not kick his daughter out onto the streets, but she would not leave Inuyasha's side. It wasn't such a problem with Inuyasha there. As long as Shin was allowed to talk to Kagome whenever he needed to, without Inuyasha's interruptions then he was fine with it.

"Kizoku..." Shin sighed. "There are many problems with this. Kagome is to young to be married. She.. what if they end up having children. She'll have to drop out of school. She won't be able to go to college and her friends will criticize her."

"Shin, you must understand that Kagome is old enough to make her own decisions and handle her own problems. They are already married and together. There is no turning back now. Whether they stay here or on the streets the _will_ be together. We can not change that. If she doesn't stay here she has a much larger chance of quitting school and getting pregnant. She needs to grow up in a friendly environment."

"I guess." Shin took his seat at the kitchen table. "Alright, fine. I give, but I want to speak to Kagome _without _Inuyasha."

**Outside**

Inuyasha growled. Shin wanted to talk to Kagome without him. Whatever Kagome heard he would hear too. Shin would not keep him from knowing _anything_.

"What happened?" Kagome asked when she heard the growl from Inuyasha.

"Nothing.. he'll let us stay... but he wants to speak to you alone. Without me." Inuyasha turned to her. She had a glow of joy in her eyes. Inuyasha loved to see her happy. So his anger deceased a little.

"Alright... I'll just wait till they come out.. oh and you might not want to let them know you listened in." Kagome sat and waited a little longer.

Her mother finally stepped out from the home a couple moments later. She was smiling.

"Kagome your father just left to go and get dinner. He'll need to speak to you later on tonight. You and Inuyasha can go on up to your room and watch some TV or something. It's getting kind of late." Kagome nodded and walked up the steps with Inuyasha right behind her.

They walk into her room and Kagome plopped down on the bed with a large breath of relief. She was so glad they could stay for now. She really wanted to finish school without having to worry about paying bills and mortgage for a home. She would wait till after college to buy a real home for her and Inuyasha. Maybe... hopefully they would be back to the feudal era by than and could just have a small cozy hut, where you don't have to pay bills and worry about mortgage.

"I don't like him." Were the first words that fled from Inuyasha's mouth. Kagome giggled a little.

"My father."

"Who else?"

"You don't like a lot of people.." Kagome leaned back into her pillow and cuddled a little. She would have to talk with her dad, so there was no sleeping. Though, she was feeling tired. She had slept most of the day through though, so she wasn't so positive why. Maybe it was because she had stayed up the whole night. Either way she was drowsy.

"I like you." Inuyasha sat beside her form and looked out the window. He liked the feudal era and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and even Kaede. He got along with whoever excepted him for what he was. It was that simple. People who didn't like the fact that he was a half demon were not to be liked by him.

"You better. We're married." Kagome turned a little. The fatigue in her voice was evident and she would surely fall asleep soon is she had nothing to do.

Inuyasha didn't mind her falling asleep. If she fell asleep she wouldn't have to talk with Shin just yet. He hated Shin and so therefore hated the thought of Kagome talking with him. Inuyasha was no fool and understood Kagome's father had a right to speak to her and would eventually, but for now there was always room for stalling.

He heard Kagome's breathing even out. She had fallen asleep. He smiled. Inuyasha used his hand and gentle turned Kagome's face to him. The bruise was there and disappearing. It was hardly noticeable at this point. He knew that by tomorrow there would no longer be any signs. All her wounds would heal quicker now that they were mated.

**That's the end of this chapter. I'm tired and I will update soon. Please enjoy this fiction all you can and feel free to make any suggestions. **


	16. Protest

**Hey so how's it going so far? I really enjoy writing this fiction and I hope you enjoy reading it. **

**Chapter 16: Protest**

Mrs. Higurashi finished straitening up the living room for the early morning. The kids would have to go to school today. For three days now Inuyasha and Kagome had been married. Things had been going pretty well lately. Everything was definitely more peaceful and Kagome nor Inuyasha had been getting in trouble in school these past days.

Kizoku was glad to see everyone was getting along well. Though, she wasn't so happy that Inuyasha and Kagome had insisted on sleeping on the same beds. They were married, but that also left a lot of risk for them. They could end up with a baby on the way, or something like that. She was worried. They were not ready for that, by any means.

She would have to talk to them about that later.

"Hey mom." Kagome greeted as she entered from the stairs. Mrs. Higurashi looked over to her.

"Good morning dear. Would you like some breakfast?" Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help, but wonder why her daughter was soaked.

"You bet. I'm starving." Kagome sat down at the table and waited for her breakfast.

"Where's Inuyasha? He's usually down first."

"Oh..." Kagome trailed.

**Flashback**

Inuyasha yawned and stretched his arms up. Kagome cuddled a little closer to try and get more warmth from their now partially uncovered forms. Her pajamas were thin and not very warming.

"Get up, woman." Inuyasha ordered. Kagome mumbled something like a 'No' and just continued to cuddle. "Hey we're going to be late." He shook her a little. She continued to ignore him and we all know that Inuyasha hated getting ignored.

"Stop." Kagome said. She had stayed up watching some television show last night. So naturally she was tired in the morning.

"Get up Kagome." He continued to jostle her, so of course she become frustrated.

"Stop!"

"Get up!"

"You!"

"No, because if you're late then I will be too."

"No, I'll walk later, you can go now."

"Get real. You're not walking on your own."

"Before you came I always walked on my own." She curled up against the wall now. Inuyasha got up.

The next thing Kagome knew a pile of ice cold water was dumped all over her face and upper body.

"Eek!" She jumped up with a shiver and glared at Inuyasha. "What was that for?" Fury glowed in her eyes.

"You wouldn't get up." He crossed his arms in a 'Ha ha, I won' way. Kagome's eyes narrowed and the look became familiar. "Oh, no.."

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!"

THUMP x23

Inuyasha was now in complete pain and the sits echoed in his mind. He moaned. Kagome growled and stomped out.

**End Flashback**

"Oh... he's not ready yet." Kagome answered finally. Mrs. Higurashi nodded.

"Are you going to dry off?"

"Ah?" Kagome looked at herself. "Yeah..." She got up and headed towards the shower.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha walked down the stairs growling the whole time. His face and back were both in pain. He was only doing what was best for Kagome. She had to go and sit him until his face ached.

His bones were now soar and he slightly regretted wetting Kagome to wake her up. There was other ways that may not have caused him a sit, or 23. He would eventually have to get back at her for that.

Kagome's scent neared. She turned to walk up the stairs and at the sight of him glared. Inuyasha returned the glare and the to walked past one another without sparing another glance.

Inuyasha wasn't dressed yet. He was still drowsy and at the rate the couple were moving this morning they would both be late. How ironic... considering this morning spar.

"Oh Inuyasha, you're up." Mrs. Higurashi said. She was a little surprised at his angry look. He seemed more than annoyed with something and she couldn't quite figure out what. Him and Kagome must have had some kind of argument. She decided not to get involved. It didn't seem to serious. "Do you want something to eat? Kagome will be down in a few moments. She just went to dry herself off."

"I'm not hungry." Inuyasha said a little rudely. Kizoku was a little taken aback.

"Alright... than. A drink?"

"I'm fine." The anger in his voice was evident.

"Okay, but if you need something just ask." She returned to making breakfast. Sota would be down any moment.

After a short amount of time Kagome came down in her school uniform and was using a towel to dry off her hair. She didn't seem to angry anymore, which sort of boosted Inuyasha's hopes.

When Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, he was surprised and a little more hopeful that no more sits were on the way this day.

**The Walk To School**

There was plenty of tension between Inuyasha and Kagome. They were pretty much refusing to talk to one another. Both were annoyed by this long term peace. One would break the silence sooner or later. It depended on who had less patience.

"Geez." Inuyasha, of course. Inuyasha had not been wearing his normal school uniform. He rarely wore it on the way to school. He always changed in the bathroom, before school started. He hated walking around in the uniform and shoes, so he tried to wear it only when needed.

"What?"

"All I did was try and wake you up. Did you really have to sit me?" He was angry and pouting. Kagome could never deny the pout.

"You didn't have to pour water all over me..."

"I didn't want to be late, woman. I'm not dealing with Mrs. Hamada today. She's really getting on my nerves and I don't know how much longer I'll let her live."

"You can't kill her. She's a teacher. In my time you go to jail for those types of things and I already told you about jail."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

They arrived at the school grounds and were a little shocked at what was before them. A bunch of teachers were walking around in circles, yelling things and holding signs. Students watched.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"A protest." She informed. The only thing Inuyasha knew about protest were that the woman did it in the past, during the woman's rights movement.

"Why? are woman taking over men now?"

"No. I think it's because they don't think the state is paying them enough. They feel it's unfair." A teacher came running over to Kagome and Inuyasha. She handed them a sign.

"Hurry we must protest." The teacher ran to another student. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at one another.

"We shouldn't get involved." Kagome said. Inuyasha held the sign up. A wicked smile on his face.

"I think it'll be fun." Inuyasha told. Kagome sighed and watched Inuyasha begin to walk with the teachers. She ran over to him.

"We'll get in trouble."

"Like that's never happened."

"It's not the same Inuyasha, we can go to jail if.." She was cut off when teachers began to break school windows. "That happens." She frowned. Moments later police arrived at the seen. "We have to get out of here." Kagome pulled Inuyasha's sleeve, but he didn't budge. He was to confused. Police were dragging teachers into cars as they tried to get away. "Come on!" Kagome still pulled on his sleeve, but was pulled off him by a policeman. Inuyasha growled.

Before Inuyasha could do anything another cop grabbed his sleeve and dragged him over to the same car as Kagome. The policeman rudely pushed Inuyasha into the car and slammed the door, locking it. Inuyasha was furious and could have easily ripped the door off it's hinges and gotten him and Kagome out of this mess, but Kagome stopped him, telling him it would get them in even more trouble.

Inuyasha crossed his arms.

**At The Police Station**

The cops tossed Inuyasha, along with Kagome into some cells. There were to many to all fit in one cell, so they put as much as possible in one and put the rest in a cell with some real criminals and as luck would have it Inuyasha and Kagome were put in the ones with the criminals, along with some teachers and students.

The criminals were annoyed and they couldn't help, but stare at Inuyasha's clothing and hat. He looked like he was from a LONG time ago.

Kagome shivered a little. The cold stares in the eyes the criminals beheld was more than enough to scare her. Not only that, but the criminals were familiar! Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and clasped his sleeve, holding it tightly. He looked down at her as she did this and wondered why she was so scared.

She looked up at him. Fear. Inuyasha's eyes softened. He looked around the cell and saw an empty bench. He walked Kagome over to it and sat down. She calmed down a little.

"I told you we should have never protested." Kagome said. Her hands released from his sleeve. She placed her hands gently on her legs. It was sort of chilly, especially when you were wearing a skirt.

Kagome wondered when she would be able to make a phone call and get her mom to take them out of there. They would probably let them make their calls the next day, meaning they'd be stuck in jail all day and night.

Kagome looked over at the men again. They were familiar. She just couldn't place why. She would have to think about it.

**I thought it would be fun to put Inuyasha and Kagome in jail. Tell me what you think about that idea. **


	17. Undecided

**I had this chapter typed and it seems like I'm going to have to rewrite the whole thing, since it deleted on me. Now that I have to write the chapter a second time it won't be as good as it was the first time. Sorry about that. I had a whole thing about what happened to them in jail.**

**Chapter 17: Undecided...**

Inuyasha sat completely bored. Kagome was leaned against him sleeping. They had to sleep on the bench sitting up. He was used to sitting up and sleeping, but he didn't think that Kagome liked it very much.

Everyone else in the cell was sleeping. Inuyasha wondered if the place was allowed to put them in the same cell as criminals. He didn't think it was. He didn't mind. It's not like they, or anyone else in this time period. He wasn't worried for himself, but the other innocents in the cell.. he didn't know so much. Inuyasha could only hope for the best.

Inuyasha thought it over and realized it actually was _his_ fault that him and Kagome were stuck in this mess. Kizoku was probably going crazy with worry. Inuyasha could only hope she didn't go into a nervous breakdown...

**Meanwhile**

Kizoku circled the living room. _'Where could they be?' _Her only guess was that Inuyasha and Kagome were staying out late fighting _something_. She had no idea what was actually going on.

"They should know to be back by now. It's getting really late."

"I knew that this Inuyasha would be a bad influence on Kagome. He's keeping her out past hours now? This is going to far." Shin announced. Mrs. Higurashi spared him a single glance and than continued her worrying. "We should call the police."

"No." Mrs. Higurashi said looking at her husband. "Inuyasha can take care of Kagome. The police can't do anything for them. It would be a waste to call them. They're not in danger... at least I don't think. Inuyasha is stronger than any of the humans around here."

"Not all of them."

"You've never seen what Inuyasha can do if that's what you think."

"I had always planned on approving of Kagome's man... maybe an arranged marriage, or something of the sort..."

"Gods.. enough. Inuyasha is fine for her. He'll protect her, take care of her, and most importantly... love her. He's all I could have ever asked for in a man that Kagome weds."

"It would help if he was human."

"Stop. Inuyasha is a fine half demon."

"I'm not saying he's otherwise. It's just if they were to eventually have children... their kids would have demon in them and how are demon children going to get along in this world."

"Who said anything about them living in this world. Inuyasha will not leave the feudal era behind. I'm assuming they're going to build their home their."

"500 years in the past! Don't be foolish. Kagome can't leave behind her own time and family..."

"The feudal era is her time now. I've come to live with it, so should you. She comes and visits every so often. It's not like she'll never see us again. She'll come and see us just like she would if she lived in this time. It's not such a big deal."

"There are demons all over that time."

"She's still alive isn't she?" Kizoku explained. "She'll do fine. Her and Inuyasha will be happy and that's what matters."

"Mom... dad.." Sota came walking down stairs with sleepy eyes. He was awoken by his parents conversation being so loud. "What's going on? Where's Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"They're... they'll be home soon. So just go on back to bed, alright?" Mrs. Higurashi informed. Sota yawned, nodded and head back up the steps to his bedroom.

"We'll have to keep our voices down." Shin said stating the obvious. "Maybe we should just go to bed and hope to see them in the morning."

"No. I'll stay up all night if I have to."

**The next morning**

Shin and Kizoku slept soundly, leaned against one another on the couch. The sun had just risen and it shun upon their faces.

Kizoku moved a little. The phone was than heard ringing. At the sound of the ring Kizoku and Shin jumped up in shock.

"Oh gods..." Kizoku grabbed the telephone. "Hello." She greeted breathlessly.

"_Mom."_

"Kagome! Where are you? Where's Inuyasha? Are you alright? Where have you been all night? Why haven't you called!"

"_Mom, calm down. Me and Inuyasha are fine. I didn't call because I couldn't."_

"What do you mean... 'you couldn't?'" Mrs. Higurashi became suspicious.

_"We're in jail..."_

"WHAT!"

"What's going on?" Asked Shin. Kizoku stuck her hand in his face, signaling him to be quit.

"Why are you in jail?"

"JAIL!" Shin was shocked.

_"It's not what you think." Kagome began. It's really not Inuyasha's or my fault. We were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Kagome continued taking a breath. "The teachers were having a protest and Inuyasha took a sign and protested, not knowing what he was doing. Some teachers broke the school windows and the cops came. I went to Inuyasha and by that time the cops were taking people. They got me and Inuyasha and we had to stay the day and night, because so many people were going to need to use the phone they couldn't finish all the phone calls in one day. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Now please come get us at the county jail."_

Mrs. Higurashi let all of the information Kagome just threw at her sink in. She sighed. She was glad it was nothing to serious that they were in jail for. All she would have to do it talk to the policeman and get her daughter and son in law out of there.

"Alright, Kagome. I'll come down there. Be ready."

_"I will. Thanks so much mom."_

Both of them hung up the phone.

"So.. did she say what she was doing there?" Shin asked.

"I'll explain later. I have to go and bail them out. Wait here."

"I'm coming." Shin insisted.

"No.. I can't have you jumping to conclusions and blaming this all on Inuyasha like you have been doing."

"I have not." Kizoku gave him a look like 'there's no use in lying. He shrunk back a little. "Much."

"I'm going. Can you start breakfast for Sota and Inuyasha and Kagome when they get back?" Kizoku left.

**On The Drive Home**

Inuyasha sat in the back seat with his arms crossed as Kagome and his mother and law sat up front.

Kagome's neck was stiff. She had slept the wrong way. She couldn't wait to get home. She was starving and felt like relaxing. School was going to be closed for who knows how long. They would have to wait until the teachers stopped the protest. She hoped it would be to long. All of the school that was taken off for these types of situations took days off of their spring and summer vacations.

"I can't believe you guys couldn't call sooner. I stayed up almost all night waiting for you two." Mrs. Higurashi said as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Either can I." Kagome replied in a bored tone. She sort of dreaded seeing her father. He would be disappointed in her and she was sure he didn't know the whole story yet, which meant her would bug them until he knew. She left it to her mother to explain.

**I know that was sort of a short chapter... but what can I say... I could think of anything else to write for this particular chapter. Forgive me.**


	18. Memories So Close To Home

**Now onto the next chapter. Hope you love it. Don't be embarrassed to tell me if you do! Sorry about the wait for the update! School has started for me and I've just been so into it that I have not been able to accomplish anything on the computer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**Chapter 18: Memories so close to Home**

Kagome frowned as she watched the kids leave home from school in cars, while she would have to walk in the pouring rain.

It had been two weeks since the 'jail incident' and school had began a couple days ago. It was a Friday, which was a relief. Inuyasha hadn't come to school. He hadn't been feeling so well, which was unusual for him to admit, but he had.

Kagome scrolled through her backpack in search of an umbrella, but she had found none. _'I must have forgotten it.'_ Kagome thought with a sigh. Her frown deepened. It was the first morning in a week and a half where Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't fought and Inuyasha was sick. She hated irony.

Kagome looked ahead and saw the road had flooded about an inch. She leaned down and removed her socks and shoes. She didn't want to have soggy shoes tomorrow. She placed the items into her back pack and prepared to make a run for it.

Kagome began running as quickly as she could. She didn't mind considering how athletically fit she was, after fighting so many demons. Running didn't bother her half as much as feeling uncomfortable soaked did.

**Meanwhile**

Mrs. Higurashi boiled some water to make some hot chocolate. Inuyasha was asleep on the couch, which was a good thing because it was pouring. If Inuyasha knew it was raining like it was he would probably and most likely go out and get Kagome, although that would only make him more sick.

Kagome could handle the rain. She had an unbrella, right? Mrs. Higurashi was not so worried about her daughter. After all it wasn't the first time Kagome had walked home in the rain and it most likely wouldn't be the last.

Mrs. Higurashi heard something move and looked over at the hanyou on the couch.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha mumbled as he sat up and yawned.

"She's on her way home from school." Inuyasha looked at the window and his eyes widened. The rain fell like bullets.

"In that?" Inuyasha yelled after a sneeze.

"Yes.. in that. She'll be fine. Lie back down. I've got hot chocolate ready for when she comes in and I've made some for you as well. It'll make you feel better.

"She'll get sick!" Inuyasha said quickly getting up and running the the door. He was thrown back as the door slammed into his face. Kagome ran in breathing heavily.

"What a work out." She said holding her knees.

"Kagome where's your umbrella?" Asked her mother.

"I must have forgotten it here." Kagome said shutting the door. She looked down at Inuyasha. "Are you alright?" She asked Inuyasha. He moaned and stood up rubbing his head.

"What were you doing out in the rain!"

"I.." Kagome gave him an incredulous look. "Was walking home from school." She said like it should have been VERY obvious.

"You idiot! Didn't you have enough sense to call so someone could come and get you!"

"I had already left the school when I realized I didn't have an unbrella. They don't let you in after you get out." Inuyasha growled in irritation.

"I've made hot chocolate." Mrs. Higurashi interupted to prevent farther fighting. Kagome smiled at her considerate mother. "You should dry up and put something warm on. We can all go and rent a movie after that."

"Sounds good mom." Kagome went straight up the steps. Inuyasha plopped back down on the couch and waited for Kagome to get ready.

Shin had been cleaning out the guest room for the past week. It was filled with all boxes and stuff, which he was moving the the shed. Now he was putting the finishing touches on the room. The bed was there, the dresser, the television, the computer... you know the basics.

Inuyasha had talked to Mrs. Higurashi about him sleeping with Kagome. At first he had been angry because male dog demons have a right to sleep with and protect their mates, then Mrs. Higurashi had explained that in this time they could not risk the effects of 'sleeping together'. Inuyasha had finally agreed. He was - after all - a guest. He had to respect his mother-in-laws wishes.

Kizoku handed Inuyasha his hot chocolate and he gratefully took it.

"So." Kizoku sat down on the other couch. "What movie would you like to see?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not like I know a lot of movies that are out anyway."

"I personally would like to see the punisher. My sister recommended it." (You have to see that movie!)

"The Punisher?"

"She said it was a fantastic, action packed movie. Although, considering the mans whole family dies... it's also a little sad. Still... does it sound enough to you?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Inuyasha took a sip of his hot chocolate after blowing on it to cool it down a little. "Hey.. is there any marshmellows."

"Of course." Mrs. Higurashi giggled. She got up and placed her own hot cocoa on the coffee table as she headed into the kitchen to get the mini-marshmellow bag. She took a few and handed the rest of the bag the Inuyasha.

Kagome walked down the stairs a few moments later, dressed comfotable.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

"Dear are you going to drink your hot chocolate?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I'll drink it when we get back." Kagome went over and put the hot cocoa cup into the microwave to keep it heated.

"Alright than."

"So what are we getting?" Kagome asked.

"The Punisher." Kagome nodded to her mother as they walked towards the door. Kagome looked back to see her husband still sitting on the couch.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Feh." Inuyasha put his hot cocoa down and crossed his arms. "Why bother. You know what you're getting."

"Okay than." Kagome and her mother waved as they let for the video store.

Inuyasha leaned farther back into the house. He never felt so miserable. He was sick, yes, but that wasn't all. He missed his _real_ home. He missed the feudal era. He had no doubt that the horrid air in this time is what had made him sick. He had a sensitive nose after all. So many smell would make any person or demon sick.

He missed the fresh, lustful grass, the wonderous smell, the clear streams, the trees all around to jump to, he even missed the battles. He missed his freedom...

With that last thought he fell into another slumber.

**Later**

Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi walked in the door. Kagome looked first to Inuyasha who was asleep on the couch. She was surprised that he had been sleeping so much. He usually was awake more than all of them.

Kagome could only think of two reasons he would sleep so much. One - He's sick and Two - He's depressed. Though, she had no idea what he could be depressed about.

"Should we wake him?" asked Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a second more before replying.

"No. We should let him rest. He's sick." Kagome was very worried about him. He never, ever acted this way. "Can we wait until later tonight to watch the movie?" Kagome asked. Her mother nodded.

"Of course." Kizoku walked off worried for bother her daughter and son-in-law.

Kagome looked closely at Inuyasha. _'What could make him so depressed?'_ Kagome thought in frustration. She watched closely as Inuyasha shuffled a little and mumbled something.

"My time?" Kagome could have sworm she heard him say. "My time! Of course. He means the feudal era..." Kagome looked down. She missed the feudal era too. Everything about it. She missed her friends there as well. They were probably depressed, just as Inuyasha was about this whole mess. _'Boy are they going to be shocked when they here the news about me and Inuyasha.'_ Kagome couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. There was nothing wrong with looking at the bright side of things, was there?

Kagome felt a wet spot on her cheek. _'Oh come on Kagome. You're not going to cry again are you!'_ Kagome asked herself in a hopeless matter. _'Of course you are!'_ Kagome ran from the room before she awoke Inuyasha with the smell of fresh tears.

Kagome found no where else to run, but the well. Kagome ran into the well house and shut the door. She sighed and fell to her knees. It was safe to cry now.

Kagome let some tears fall as the memories of her friends went through her mind. _'I miss them all so much.. and poor Inuyasha.'_ Only now she took the time to really think about how much Inuyasha must have been suffering in a basically unknown time period.

"I'm sorry. Gods please forgive me." Kagome pleaded. She should have been less selfish and thought over how not bothering to look for a way to get back could have been affecting Inuyasha and the others. She was so cought up in her own time and friends and school that she ignored her other friends and her mate.

Kagome got up and ran down the steps and leaned over the well. She looked into the hidden portal.

"I want to go back! How? Please give me some kind of clue on how to get back. I want Inuyasha to feel free again!" There. Kagome felt it. The power of the sacred jewel. It was faint, but it was there. Kagome's eyes widened. Was there possibly a shard left in the modern area or something?

A moment later Kagome could no longer sense the jewel.

**Monday**

Kagome sat in the class. It was first period and Kagome felt horrible. She had thought about being sick from Friday, but realized this was a totally different kind of sickness.

This was morning sickness.

**HA! Cliff hanger. There. I hope you loved it with all your heart. **


	19. Waiting

**I know that some of you like where this is going and some of you don't, but this is just for the drama. Give me a break and enjoy!**

**_Note from me: (Important)_I was ready to cry today... over something so simple, yet so complex to my heart. My mother and my brothers seem to hate me today. It's as though I'm the only one they have to hate. My older brother called me a useless piece of _shit_. At first it made my insides twist with annoyance, sorrow, and regret for all the wrongs I've ever done and than I thought about you all and my fan fictions. I realized as long as I have fans I'm not useless, because I'm making someone, somewhere happy and that's all that matters.**

**Chapter 19: Waiting**

Kagome placed her hand on her stomach. _'Gods no! Is this what I get for being selfish.'_ Kagome frowned. If it was what she thought her mother would kill her, but not before her father killed Inuyasha.

Kagome leaned over and moaned. She was definitely sick.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome as the teacher continued her lesson. He wondered what was wrong with her. She had seemed a little queasy this morning, but I guess she was feeling even worse now.

"Hey.. Kagome." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha's worried expression.

"Inuyasha?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I'm just not feeling well.." Kagome said. Inuyasha could have sworn her face literally turned green for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" The teacher interrupted Inuyasha and Kagome's conversation rudely. She glared daggers at the two, ignoring Kagome's sick look. "If you two are going to speak when I'm taking you might as well come up and tell the whole class about your conversation.

Inuyasha growled at the crude woman.

"None of your business ya old hag." Inuyasha replied. The others in the class all laughed. That was the third time this month that Inuyasha had called that teacher an old hag.

The teacher huffed.

"I'm sure you and Higurashi wouldn't mind going down to the office than and having a chat with the principal."

"But Kagome had nothing to do with it."

"You two were talking. Now go." The teacher spit out. Kagome moaned louder. She wouldn't be able to hold the vomit in any longer.

Kagome stood up and ran from the classroom.

The teacher took a moment to process that Kagome was not feeling well. She thought it best to send just Inuyasha down to the office and send Kagome to the nurse.

"Kagome." Inuyasha got up quicky to follow her, but she was long gone. Inuyasha looked around the halls and found her smell coming from the women's room. He smelt her vomit (gross), but more oddly he smelt her tears. He walked over to the womans bathroom and stood next to the door. Kagome was mumbling somethings, but he couldn't make the words out.

"How could I be so dumb." Kagome mumbled as she cried over the toilet. _'We didn't even use protection. What if I'm pregnant. My life will be ruined. I'm to young. I'll lose all my family's respect. I'll lose my chance at a descent education.' _She cried some more and than stood up. She thought over the fact that she had run from the classroom without explaining that she was sick. She also knew that Inuyasha was probably worried and confused about the whole situaution.

Kagome wiped her mouth. She would just get a cheap test today and go home early. That was really all she could do.

Kagome opened the door to exit and saw Inuyasha standing there. He practically fell over, because the door had been his support system and in opening it, Kagome had taken that away from him.

"You never said you were that sick." Inuyasha said crossing his arms one he regained his balance. "Do you have a cold or something?"

"I don't know." Kagome said. I'm going to the nurse. I need some rest."

"Well I'm coming with you."

"NO!... I mean no... you've been missing to much school. You stay. I'll go and I'll just see you at home later." Kagome said as she walked off.

Inuyasha growled. He had officially been left in the dust.

**Later **

Kagome had perchused the device needed, no matter how embarresing it had been. She had hated the fact that the person managing the cash register had know she was sexually active. It lowered her pride a little.

Kagome was now pacing in her room. She was NOT ready to know the truth. She would be relieved if she wasn't pregnant, but if she was she would have to find someway to live with it... That is... if there is a way.

Kagome sat on her bad and stared at her knees for a few moments and than at the box on her dresser. She would have to find out eventually. Why not just find out now? Why wait in anticipation forever?

Kagome stood up and walked over to the box. A moment later a knock was heard.

"Kagome, dear?" Kagome's mom's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Kagome grabbed the box and tried to stuff it into her drawer, but the drawer was to stuffed to fit anything else. Kagome had no time to find another hiding place as the door opened. Quickly Kagome tossed it on her chair and sat on it. "Are you feeling better?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she walked in. "You seem kind of pale."

"I'm... feeling a little better, but I think I'm going to need some more sleep."

"Oh alright. Just wanted you to know that Inuyasha is coming up the shrine steps. I'll tell him not to bother you alright."

"That'd be great. Thanks." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and left. "Feel better." She shut the door and was gone.

Kagome sighed in relief and stood up. She looked at the now squashed box. _'Oh, man.'_ She picked up the box and opened it. She had snapped the test in two.

"Now I'll have to go and get another one." She said with a frown. She would have to wait until no one was home to watch her go to the store, especially Inuyasha, seeing as he would follow her like always. he didn't know to know about any of this until she was sure.

Kagome stuffed the broken test into her bag. She'd just trade it in for a new one that worked.

Kagome sat on the bed and let go of all her strain. Her head hit the pillow. She was so tired, probably from crying so much before.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha walked in. He shut it behind him. _'I guess my mom couldn't hold him off.'_ Kagome thought.

"Yeah?" She rolled over and faced him directly. Inuyasha walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"You know... If we were in the feudal era..." Inuyasha trailed off. Kagome frowned. "I could collect the medicines to make you better."

"It's okay. I know. I'll be fine." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her forehead, rubbing some of the hair out of her face. "We'll find a way back Inuyasha. We have to. Please don't be sad." Inuyasha turned away from her.

"I'm.. not." He lied. _'And to think. I thought he had gotten over his secretive stage with me.'_ Kagome smiled. Nope. He was as stubborn as always. Kagome sat up and leaned against his back.

"I love you." Kagome said as she closed her eyes. Inuyasha was a little tense for a moment, but than settled.

"I... love you too, Kagome." He said a little sheepishly. Kagome smiled against his back.

"Glad to here it." Kagome pulled away from him for a moment. "How about we go make some hot tea and watch that movie we never got around to seeing."

"The Punisher?"

"Yeah." Kagome got up off the bed and left, followed by Inuyasha.

**Later**

_'I'm glad that the supermarket is open 24/7."_ Kagome thought as she drove home from the store in her mothers car. (Now remember Kagome's 17, so yes she has a license, but no her mother never bothered getting a car for her since she was always away in the feudal era.) _'Mom will kill me if she finds out I took her car...'_ Kagome had waited until everyone was fast asleep before sneaking out to get the pregnancy test she needed.

As Kagome arrived at her home shrine she parked the car and was extremely quiet about walking into her home. Kagome made sure that the test was in her bag, just in case someone did see her up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha's voice interupted Kagome. Kagome froze for a moment.

"Um.. I was going for a walk."

"With a car?"

"A drive."

"To where?"

"None of your business where." Kagome said angrily and ran up the stairs. She slammed her door quickly before Inuyasha could get to her. She locked the door and took a deep breath.

Kagome put her bag down and pulled out the test.

"Kagome." Inuyasha opened the door. Kagome should have known he could break the lock. She hid the test behind her back and looked at Inuyasha nervously. "What the hell are you hiding from me?"

"It's nothing." Kagome said.

"What's behind your back?" Inuyasha took a few steps closer and Kagome took a few back. Inuyasha was becoming more and more suspicious.

When Kagome could no longer back up, because of the bed and Inuyasha was only inches away from her Kagome realized she would have to think of something quick.

"Umm.." Kagome kissed Inuyasha deeply. Inuyasha was of course taking of guard. Kagome dropped the box and kicked it under her bed, while Inuyasha was to busy being kissed.

Kagome pulled away with a guilty smile and Inuyasha glared.

"That's playing dirty. Now show me what's behind your back." Inuyasha grabbed her hands and pulled them to her front, only to realize nothing was in her hands. He growled in irritation. "Where'd you hide it?"

"Hide what?"

"Don't play stupid. You know what I'm taking about."

"I told you I wasn't hiding anything."

**Later**

Kagome found herself drifting off to sleep. She had waited an hour for Inuyasha to fall back asleep and now she was waiting for her test results.

"I think I've waited long enough tonight." Kagome put her head on the pillow. _'Any minute.' _She thought gratefully. _'I'll be able to sleep.'_

When Kagome heard a loud ringing she quickly got up and turned off the test alarm. She sighed. It was the moment she was waiting all night for. Now was the time of truth. Kagome took a deep breath and prepared for the worst and the best.

**Here we are with another cliff hanger. Sorry about that. I just had to do it.**


	20. Home is Home

**I hope you guys are enjoying this fan fiction so far. I'm really working hard on it. I love it so much. It's a little more unique than my other fictions and if you've read them I'm sure you've noticed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

_**Note: About what I wrote yesterday about the whole family thing... I didn't mean it totally the way it sounded. I didn't mean that all I do is write fan fictions... yes I do write a lot, but I concentrate on school and friends too - like any teen. I just meant that writing fan fictions is one of the main things that makes my 'not so useless' in this world.**_

**And now for what you've all been waiting for! This is the LAST CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 20: Home is... home**

Kagome picked up the little test. Blue was negative and pink was possitive. Kagome kept her eyes closed and thought about what could happen both ways.

She opened her eyes. Her heart felt solid, but than.. relief. It was not pink, it was blue. She could almost feel a tear of joy. She was so relieved. She had expected the worst, but had gotten the best. _'Thank the gods.'_ She thought. She wrapped the test and box up and stuffed it into the trash so no one would ever know it existed.

Kagome walked over to her bed. She sat on it and looked at it. What was wrong? Why did she feel so... lonely? It's not like Inuyasha wasn't right down stairs or anything. It's not like her parents weren't at the other end of the hall? Gramps and Sota were close too.

Kagome stood up. She would feel better if she was closer to one of them. Inuyasha was her best bet.

Kagome made her way down the steps. She looked around. She was about to go into the guest room, but stopped. Inuyasha was a sleep on the couch. Why?

Kagome thought it over for a moment and realized he must have been waiting for her to come down stairs. _'He probably wanted me to come down and tell him the truth about all of this... he trusted me to tell him and I just ignored it.'_ She frowned. There was no longer a need for him to know anything anyway. She was only sick. _'I'll tell him what was up in the morning.'_ Kagome decided.

Kagome went over and sat on the couch beside Inuyasha. He was lying down. She felt a little weird purposely falling asleep on the couch with him. She wonded what he would think if he woke up in the morning with her there.

"Eek!" Kagome was pulled down by a clawed hand. She smiled when her shock was over. The hanyou was smiling at her.

"So you came down." He said with a wicked grin.

"I... wanted to say goodnight."

"Right... you couldn't last another night without me could you?" Inuyasha asked concededly.

"I've lasted this long haven't I? Another day wouldn't have killed me."

"Whatever. So you going back up than?"

"Um... as a matter-a-fact.." Kagome began.

"Stay for me.." Inuyasha cut her off and wrapped his arms around her, as he nozzled her neck. Kagome smiled. _'Puppy.'_ She moved a little to make herself comfortable.

**The next morning**

"Awe.. how cute." Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked past Inuyasha and Kagome sleeping on the couch together. Shin wasn't as excited about it as her, but he didn't mind to much. Nothing would have happened on a couch with everyone home, so all the did was sleep together than.

Sota didn't care about what they were doing. He was actually hoping for a little part demon niece or nephew. It would be 'so cool' in his mind.

"I'll start breakfast." Kizoku informed. Shin smiled. The next person down was gramps. Sota and him took a seat at the table as they waited for their food.

"Ramen." Everyone turned to the couch. Inuyasha was mumbling something in his sleep. "Ramen." He said again and rolled over.

"Ah!" Kagome fell to the ground and bumped her head on the ground. "Owe." She said rubbing her head. She glared at the now very awake Inuyasha. "You..."

"Ah... um..." Inuyasha held his hands out defensively. "It was an accident, honestly." Kagome stood up and Inuyasha fell over the back of the couch.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha's face slammed into the floor. The carpet wasn't soft enough to help any. Kagome marched over to the table and sat down angrily. She was still tired of course. She had gotten a mere two hours of sleep.

At the smell of food Kagome immediately stood up. It sickened her. Kagome ran to the bathroom and shouted...

"Excuse me!"

"She's still sick?" Sota questioned. Shin immediately became suspicious. He wondered why she was only being sick in the morning. _'Morning sickness from pregnancy!' _Shin bit his lip. He would not allow this.

"Kagome!" Shin got up angrily. Was she hiding this from him? Did everyone else know? Did no one, but him know?

"Shin, where are you going?" Kizoku asked.

"To talk with our pregnant daughter!" He yelled furiously.

"What?" Everyone said. Inuyasha's breath stopped. _'What is he talking about? Kagome's not with child? She can't be... can she?'_ Inuyasha stood up and went to see what Shin was talking about.

Shin was glaring at Kagome in the bathroom as she vomited into the toilet bowl. She was crying. (Some people cry when they puke and since Kagome gets a little emotional sometimes she'll cry)

Kagome wasn't paying attention to what her father was telling everyone. She was to busy feeling crumy. When Kagome was finished she wiped her mouth and stood over the sink. She took out her tooth brush and tooth paste and began to brush her teeth. _'I really need to go to the doctors and get some medicine for this stomach flu.'_ Kagome decided as she finished brushing her teeth. She used a towel to clean the extra water off of her mouth.

When Kagome turned to the door she was surprised to see everyone there staring at her like they had all just seen a ghost, that was everyone except for her own father who was glaring at her like she had just committed some sort of felony.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"You bet there's something wrong!" Shin stepped closer to his daughter. "Do you have something you want to tell us? Like why you're only getting sick in the morninngs?" An anime sweat drop appeared on Kagome's face for a moment.

"I'm sick." Kagome replied.

"Only in the mornings, like when you're pregnant?"

"Dad!" Kagome glared at her father. She was not pregnant. He was only embarressing her to no end. "I'm not!"

"How would you even know? Oh great now we're going to have to go to the doctors and get this checked out. What are they going to say when they find she's got a partial demon child in her." Shin slapped his head. "And there's no way Kagome can keep it. She's to young. Abortion's the only solution."

"What do you mean abortion!" Inuyasha only knew about this because they had talked about it in health. Frankly it disgusted him. "Never! Not with my pup."

"Oh, Shin. No." Kizoku cut in.

"Cool." Sota's eyes glowed.

"She's to young. She has to finish school!"

"Will you all just stop?" Kagome yelled. Everyone turned to her. "I'm not pregnant. I already took a test. Now will you all just keep your mouth shuts!" Kagome felt so embarressed. She walked past her family members and headed for the stairs. This only proved how her family would react to her having a child. She wondered if she would ever be able to if this was their reaction.

Kagome looked back at her family. They were arguing with eachother now, completely unaware of how she felt. Kagome turned towards the back door. _'And they'll never know if I leave will they?' _Kagome walked towards the back door and opened it slowly and closed it quietly.

She walked to the well house. She slowly entered and made her way down the short set of steps. When Kagome leaned over the well she yearned so much to be back. She missed it there. If she was there and she had gotten pregnant it wouldn't have mattered because she was considered an adult there.

Aften only another moment Kagome felt the presence of the sacred jewel. She thought back to the time Inuyasha had pushed her through the well and the jewel had been at the bottom. After digging she hit the jewel and flew through to the next era.

Kagome jumped over and into the bottom. She needed to at least try. This was the third time she sensed the jewel in the well. It had to be there. It just had to. There was no other explanation.

Kagome got on her hands and knees and began to dig. She could feel the dirt on her finger tips as the jewel seemed to be getting closer and closer. She dug faster, trying with all her mind to keep sensing the sacred jewel. _'Almost...' _There is was. The blue aura. _'There!'_ She was so excited. She had done it. Finally. She had gotten back to where she had longed to be for so long.

Kagome smiled. She wondered what the others would do when they saw here. What would they think? Would they be mad that she had left? Or just happy that she came back. She wondered what they would think of the news with her and Inuyasha. She decided to leave that off subject for now. There was no need for them to know just yet. It would be to akeward trying to explain. She'd wait till Inuyasha was there and see how he wanted to throw the information at them.

Kagome looked up and smiled even brighter when she saw a clear blue sky and vines along the well wall. Kagome picked up the jewel and stuffed it into her pocket. She began to pull herself of the vines. When she fully pulled herself over she was relieved by the fresh smell and wonderful wildlife. It looked even better now than it did the last time she was there.

Kagome went to lift her legs over the well, but was distracted when she saw Shippo sleeping there by the well side. She felt so sorry that she had not even spared him a goodbye last time. He looked up to Inuyasha and Kagome more than any other and they had left him for so long, not that they had meant to be gone for so long.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha stopped arguing with the others and looked around. Kagome's smell... It had just disapeared.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Kizoku asked.

"Where did Kagome say she was going?"

"She didn't."

"Shit, that stupid girl." Inuyasha ran out the door and looked around. His first thought was to go and run until he found her, but her scent wasn't there to lead him. He could only think of one place she could be. He looked at the well house and swallowed the lump in his throat. _'Could she have gotten through.'_

**Meanwhile**

Kagome got herself all the way out of the well and picked Shippo up. He rolled in her arms and brought himself closer to Kagome. Kagome rubbed Shippo's bangs from his eyes and began to walk off in the direction of the village.

"Shippo breakfast!" Sango's voice called from the woods. Kagome looked around and began to run off toward her other friend. Kagome ran through the woods and surprisingly Shippo didn't wake up the whole time. He must have stayed up late.

When Kagome entered the village. Villagers smiled at her, glad to see that she was back. Kagome went to Kaede's hut first. That's where they would all be eating and waiting for Shippo.

"Kagome stopped at the door. She felt a little nervous about walking in. It didn't seem like she could just go on in anymore. She had an urge to knock, but realized that she had never done it before and it was not time to start now.

Kagome pulled the bamboo aside and laughed at the shocked faces of her friends who had expected to see Shippo and saw Kagome there. Sango gasped and stood up.

"Kagome!" Sango and Kaede said at once. Kagome put Shippo on a mat and hugged her friend. After Sango she hugged Kaede. Kagome hugged Miroku after that and Miroku's hand went to wonder down.

"If that hand goes any lower monk..." Everyone turned to see Inuyasha at the doorway.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku got very nervous and allowed Kagome to pull away.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I was just hugging him..."

"Not that! You came through the well without me! You could have gotten stuck."

"I sensed the jewel and... and you were to busy arguing with my family to care!" Kagome retorted.

"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms and hid his excitement about being back inside.

"Kagome?" Shippo yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Kagome smiled. Shippo waited a moment to adjust his eye site and when he saw Kagome and Inuyasha there his breath caught in his throat. "Inuyasha?"

Tears began to fill Shippo's eyes. He stood up and jumped into Kagome's arms, hugging the breath out of her. Kagome laughed and hugged him back.

"Kagome." Shippo nuzzled her a little. Inuyasha found himself getting slightly jealous, but decided to let it go this once. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"How did you get back?" Shippo pulled away and asked.

"Good question." Sango added.

"It's simple really. I sensed the jewel. I jumped in the well and I dug until it pulled me through to this side of the well." The others all nodded understanding.

"So... than how did Inuyasha get through?" Miroku asked.

"I... don't know." Kagome said. She looked over at Inuyasha. "How did you get through. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"The necklace." Keade cut in. Everyone looked over at her. "As long as he wears the necklace he's can get to anytime that Kagome is in, considering she is the one who commands it." Everyone nodded in understanding.

Everyone sat down around the fire. Everyone noticed how close Inuyasha and Kagome were. They couldn't help, but think of the things Inuyasha and Kagome could have done in her time.

"So are you planning on going back anytime soon, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled.

"No, I think this girls had her fleeting epoch change for a while."

**THE END**

**IMPORTANT: _I know it wasn't very nice to end this fan fiction like this, but this is how it was planned out. Sorry. I also know some of you wanted her to end up pregnant. Maybe in the sequel ifthere is one her and Inuyasha can have kids._**

**SEQUEL: I know this is sort of a sudden ending, but you should have sensed it coming. The plot was all done. There should be a sequal to this. I'm not sure though. It all depends on how many people want it. It's got to be somewhere around 25-50.**


End file.
